Handling my Homestay's Libido
by Blaize83
Summary: Callum Spencer is a young man living in Twin Falls, Idaho, who finds himself in a dire situation. Having recently lost his job and with the risk of being evicted from his flat, his only hope for salvation is to sign up for the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program. Though he'll soon discover that his task will be far more challenging than he ever imagined. Contains adult content.
1. Time for a fresh start

**Hello everyone, Blaize83 here.**

 **Welcome to my new story. I thought that I'd give the whole 'Host and Homestay' scenario a try, which will be a lot more laid back than my other story, MON - Squad Bravo (I know, shameless plug, but deal with it). For those who are following my other story, don't worry, it's not dead. Depending on how popular this story gets, I'll be alternating between the two stories, though with how busy life has gotten recently, updates might be sporadic at best. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new story, feel free to follow/favourite if you enjoyed it and feel free to drop a review or leave any suggestions for good ideas and whatnot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou (Everyday life with Monster Girls), or any related content. All rights of the franchise go to its author, Okayado. Any referenced movies, music, etc, belong to their respective creators. I only take credit for my own Original Characters. Please support the official release.**

* * *

It's been three years since the revelation of liminal-kind to humanity and the founding of the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Act. Since then, liminals have started to integrate themselves into human society through the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program, which allows its exchange students to live with human hosts to learn more about each other's cultures. It had proved rather successful in Japan and now many other countries have opted into the exchange program, one of which was the United States of America.

Being a country made up of many different creeds, it was no surprise that they readily agreed to sign onto the program, though there was a split in public opinion. Though many were fine with the idea of liminals integrating themselves into their society, there was still a vocal minority that was against the idea, thinking that their integration would have negative effects on their way of life. Despite that, the program went ahead as planned and now liminals could be found in all corners of the USA.

Twin Falls, Idaho. A small city with a population of roughly 44,000, and one of Idaho's fastest growing economies. With the introduction of the ICEP, Twin Falls has only benefitted from liminal integration. With its rich history and scenic views, it's no wonder that many liminals wanted to make new lives for themselves here. All seemed good in this little city, and everyone seemed to be content with their lives here. Unless your name is Callum Spencer.

Callum is a young Caucasian man in his early twenties with an average build and stood at 5'9". He had hazel eyes and short messy dark brown hair, though he had been told on many occasions that he looked rather handsome. He was the kind of guy that didn't let things get to him, and people found him quite approachable due to his friendly nature. Though he wasn't afraid to stand his ground and let his opinion be heard if anyone got on the wrong side of him. His easy-going nature, along with his charismatic attitude and his confidence certainly made him popular with the ladies.

As long as he could remember he always had women flocking to him for one reason or another, and since the start of his adult life there would be many a night where it would end magically, though a lot of the time they wouldn't stay long as they were only looking for a bit of fun. Callum had a talent for pulling women, though he was never able to commit to a long-term relationship and he was alright with that. He had his own flat, he had a stable job as a waiter for one of the local restaurants and he was fairly well-liked for the most part. All in all, he had a fairly content life, emphasis on HAD.

Not too long ago on a group outing with his co-workers, he had a little too much to drink and ended up flirting with his boss, Debera Williams. She was a no-nonsense kind of woman and she didn't take too kindly to his advances. Normally Callum had the sense to keep his distance from her due to her being his superior, but the alcohol in his system convinced him to say, 'Fuck it!' and take a chance. Said chance had involved him drunkenly stumbling up to her while she was talking with a friend where he then proceeded to wrap an arm around her, at which point she jumped in surprise at. Debera was acting hostile towards him due to his unwarranted contact, but he just brushed it off and pulled her into a hug, though he couldn't remember what he said to her. She pushed Callum away angrily, though as he fell he grabbed onto her arm and ended up dragging his boss down with him. As he landed hard on his back, she landed right on top of him, only to have his face buried between her cleavage. Needless to say, things went south from there.

* * *

He woke up the day after and he found himself lying in bed with a massive hangover, still wearing the clothes he was wearing the night before, which were a red and black checkered button-up shirt and a pair of navy jeans. His face still felt sore from the slap he received from Debera after the incident at the bar. As he sat up straight, he glanced at his cell phone on the bedside table to find a message waiting for him. He opened it up and found it was from his boss. Dread lingered in his eyes as he read it.

 **Don't bother coming into work today, I'd rather not have a letch like you around after that little stunt of yours last night. Consider this your termination, and don't bother coming back to the restaurant either, just seeing you makes me feel sick.**

He thought that was the worst of it until he read the message right after it.

 **Go rot in hell, Perv!**

Well, talk about rude and unprofessional. If there was an emoji for the middle finger, Callum was sure she would've put in multiple ones at the end of the message. Sure, he could've fought back with claiming unfair dismissal, but he didn't want the hassle, seeing she could claim sexual assault in response. Plus, he hardly had the funds to pay for court fees, so it would be a waste of both time and money. Going back to the restaurant to talk it out with her would also be a bad idea, seeing she was stubborn and temperamental at the best of times, plus he was sure she would've convinced his now former co-workers that he was some sort of sexual deviant, so he didn't want to go through that either. In his eyes, as far as they were concerned, he was a pariah.

*Sigh* "Fuck me…" He muttered to himself with a despondent look on his face.

With nothing better to do, he put his phone down and made a start with his morning routine. Callum quickly slung his clothes off as he entered the bathroom and wasted no time getting into the shower to wash off the stench of booze. As he cleaned himself off, he couldn't help but think about how this all happened.

" _Seriously! Out of all the girls at the bar, why did it have to be her?! I mean, she's hot and all, but she's a complete bitch! Plus, she despises men, and I just had to go and make it worse!"_ He thought to himself as he vigorously shampooed his hair. _"Fuck my hyperactive sex drive sometimes… And fuck alcohol too for a while…"_

After cleaning himself off in the bathroom he went to the kitchenette of his apartment to pour himself a bowl of Lucky Charms, he needed all the luck he could get right now. Just as he was about to sit down and enjoy his cereal, he heard letters being pushed through the mail slot. His Lucky Charms would have to wait, this could be important. He put the bowl down and quickly made his way to the front door to see what had been delivered. He picked up the letters and browsed through them, finding it was mainly junk mail and bills. Unfortunately for him, he also found a final warning in regards to his rent, which was the last thing he needed now that he was out of a job.

" _Fuck, nothing's going my way right now. There's no way I can get rent paid on time now that I'm out of work…"_ He thought to himself as he let the despair of the situation sink in.

He sat back down at the table in the living room with his Lucky Charms in hand and tossed the letters to the side before digging into his cereal to try and cheer himself up. He knew that the cereal wasn't that good for him, but the taste always put him in a better mood. Well, at least it normally would if his situation wasn't so dire. He'd end up having to move back in with his family if he couldn't find the money soon, and he didn't want to impose on them because of his fuck-up, and he only just got his independence as well. As he sulked to himself he glanced back at the letters to see the offending item that would lead to him losing his flat, but as he looked at it, he noticed that there was a leaflet underneath it that had escaped his attention. It looked oddly colourful, so it was a surprise that he didn't notice it before now. He went to pick it up from the pile of bills and took a closer look at it. It had a picture of two beautiful liminal women on it, one a blonde cat girl and the other a brunette bunny girl. He had to admit that they were both smoking hot, and if they were legal he would bring them back to his place and have a ton of sexy time with them before he could say 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'. After being drawn in by the pair of beauties, he finally took notice of what was written on it.

 **JOIN THE EXCHANGE PROGRAM TODAY!**

 **BUILDING A BETTER FUTURE FOR HUMAN AND LIMINALKIND!**

Bit of a tacky slogan, but the cover photo more than made up for it. With his curiosity focused on the leaflet, he opened it up to find out what this was all about. He was aware of the basic premise of the program, seeing as he had seen several humans around town with liminals close by showing them around and teaching them about American culture. Hell, even one of his friends was hosting for a cute moth girl, well, at least she looked like a moth. He hadn't asked him in detail what joining the program involved, but Simon seemed to be enjoying his time with his homestay, Sheena. He began to read the contents of the leaflet, trying to find out what being a host would entail. It didn't give too much detail on what would be expected of him, seeing as for the most part, it was listing the benefits of having a homestay stay with him. Make new friends, cultural insight, etc. As he ate his cereal with milk, he found the section he was interested in.

" _Ah, here we go. Hosts will be eligible to a stipend for hosting a liminal, and can be paid up to…"_ His mind froze for a moment as he read and reread the amount written on the leaflet. He then did a spit take, spirting out milk and Lucky Charms all over the table. "HOW MUCH?!" He yelled in surprise.

His eyes weren't deceiving him, he would be getting paid a lot for hosting a liminal, and from what he could figure that was per liminal as well. He could host a couple liminals and he'd be well on his way out of poverty. Finally, an answer to his prayers. He read the leaflet over again and found the website he could go on to sign up for the program. With no time to waste he left his bowl of Lucky Charms and rushed towards his laptop, which he left on the couch. He opened it up and got onto the website as fast as lightning. It didn't take him long to find the page where he could apply for the exchange program. All he had to do was fill out the form and wait for a response. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long, he'd only have a month before his landlord could legally kick him out of his flat. Little did he know that this would be the beginning of something wild and spectacular for him.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Callum hadn't heard a peep from the ICEP. He started to worry that they thought he wasn't suitable enough to be a host. Granted, he would have to admit that given the opportunity he'd probably give in to his temptations rather quickly, but they didn't need to know that. He only had a week left to pay up on his rent and he had no luck finding another job in the meantime. He ended up spending most of his time lazing around on the couch watching TV, seeing he didn't really have the funds to do anything else. He was currently watching a special about some of the more unorthodox liminal species that have recently revealed themselves. Surprisingly enough, chimeras and manticores were actually a thing. It had been strange enough that chimeras had snakeheads at the tip of their tails, though he was intrigued by the fact that the tip of a female manticore's tail was actually…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Callum was distracted by a sudden knocking at the door. As much as he wanted to know more about the wonders of the manticore tail, he couldn't keep the person at the door waiting, though there was one problem. He was barely dressed, only wearing a red T-shirt and some underpants. He sighed to himself and he got up and started making his way to his bedroom.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" He shouted to the person at the door as he rushed towards his room.

"Could you please hurry?! I'm with the ICEP, and I'm here about your application!" The voice of a woman shouted back as loud as she could.

His eyes shot open upon hearing the woman's reply. He quickly glanced over his apartment and saw just how messy it had become over the last few weeks. He had clothes strewn everywhere and a load of un-washed dishes sitting in the sink of his kitchenette. The coordinator would not be pleased to see his apartment in such a state. He had to act fast. He quickly picked up a set of jeans and quickly slipped them on as fast as he could. He then picked up the rest of the clothes and quickly chucked them into the washing machine, which was thankfully right next to the sink and the dishwasher. He grabbed everything in the sink and started placing them in the dishwasher as fast as humanly possible.

"Mr Spencer?!" The ICEP employee shouted as she knocked at the door again.

"Be right there!" He yelled back as he slammed the dishwasher shut.

As he rushed for the front door, he had a nagging feeling that he heard the woman's voice somewhere before, but he didn't know where from. Was it one of the girls he had previously hooked up with on a night out? It would be super awkward for him if it was, and it could also possibly reduce his chance of being accepted into the program. He didn't have time to worry right now, he couldn't leave her waiting any longer, and he had to make a good first impression. He reached the front door and flung it open. The person in front of him was the last person he would've expected to see.

There stood a woman wearing a white button-up dress shirt, a black suit skirt, a black suit jacket and a pair of black high heel shoes, as well as a pair of sunglasses in her shirt pocket, though the outfit itself didn't matter nearly as much as who was wearing it. Her ginger hair was long and wavy, flowing down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a bright blue and shimmered like the surface of the ocean. Her skin was pale, and her cheeks were covered with a light smattering of freckles, which added to her beauty. Callum hadn't seen her in a few years, but there was no mistaking it. She was his old childhood friend, Amanda Finn.

"Am?" He muttered out loud, not quite believing she was there.

Amanda's eyes shot wide open the moment she recognised him, the shock of seeing him again hitting her harder than she anticipated. "Callie?"

The pair stood there motionlessly for a moment as they made sure their eyes weren't deceiving them. Now certain that it was him, the coordinator let a massive smile cross her lips as she rushed towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him into a crushing embrace as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"CALLIE! OMIGOSH I DIDN'T THINK I'D EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" She yelled joyously as she tightened her grip on him, though Callum was struggling to breathe at this point.

Despite the lack of oxygen though, Callum struggled to wrap his arms around her as he returned the hug. "Hey… Am… Long time no… see…" He replied in between ragged breaths.

Amanda suddenly stopped her nuzzling as she felt him wrap his arms around her. In her excitement, she almost forgot her reason for coming here. Though she and Callum were old friends, he was now a potential host for the program, and clinging to him as she was now was hardly professional behaviour for an employee of the ICEP. Her cheeks went red with embarrassment and she soon jumped back from him, much to the young man's relief, and she stood up straight once more as she recomposed herself into a more professional manner, trying to pretend nothing had happened up to this point.

*Ahem* "My apologies, Mr Spencer. I am Agent Finn of the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program, and I am here today to talk to you about your application to the program and to evaluate if you are a suitable candidate or not. Your interest in the program is very much appreciated." She said in a professional tone, trying her best to keep calm despite the unexpected situation.

Her introduction gave Callum time to catch his breath, though he soon stood up straight and smirked back at the woman, trying to stifle a snicker. "No need to be so formal, Am. How long have we known each other now?" He teased, causing her cheeks to go bright red again.

"That's not the point, Callie…" She muttered as she broke eye contact with him for a moment. "I have to take this evaluation seriously, and so should you." She added as she pouted at him.

His smirk dropped as he now gave her despondent look. "Trust me, I'm too desperate right now not to take this thing seriously." He said as he stepped to the side to make room for her to come in. "Please, come in, Agent Finn."

The coordinator couldn't help but smile back at him before she stepped into the apartment. "Thank you very much."

With that, Callum closed the front door and the pair started making their way to the table in the living room, the coordinator taking note of the state of the apartment itself. She had seen worse, but if she knew Callum well, and she did, then he'd have left the cleaning to the last minute and probably missed something.

"Feel free to take a seat. Would you like a drink at all?" The young man asked.

"A coffee would be nice, thank you," Amanda replied as she took a seat at the table. "I have it with-"

"Two sugars and plenty of milk, like I could forget." He interrupted with a cheesy grin as he made his way to the kettle.

She couldn't help but let a warm smile cross her lips, happy that he bothered to remember such a thing from their time together. As she sat down though, she felt something soft underneath her and proceeded to pull it from under her, now holding a white cotton sock in her hand which she just smirked at.

"You missed one, Callie." The coordinator teased as she waved it in his general direction. "Guess some things never change."

Callum looked back at her, trying to feign innocence. "Oh, wonder how that got there."

Amanda shook her head at him while he made her drink. "You're lucky that it was me who showed up and not one of my co-workers, this wouldn't be a great start for you otherwise." She said as she placed the sock onto the table, along with a tablet that she brought with her.

After a moment of silence, the young man came back to the table and placed her coffee in front of her before taking a seat opposite her. "So, how've you been doing? Been forever since I last saw you." He asked as he took a seat opposite her.

"Yeah, since your family moved from Boise in fact." She answered as a sad smile crossed her face. "It's been at least five years now. Just wished that your parents could've waited till you finished high school first before you guys moved away."

"Yeah, well I didn't really have much choice. My dad had that job offer he couldn't refuse, plus it meant that we could be closer to our grandparents as well, so it was a no-brainer for them." He told her as he idly tapped his fingers on the table. "How did you end up here anyway? Thought you'd be working in the capital of all places."

"Well, the ICEP Headquarters in Idaho is based in Boise, but they have enough coordinators there already to cover what needs to be done. They assigned me to overlook the Twin Falls area seeing that there's been a surge in applications here in the past twelve months. I actually moved here myself not too long ago." Amanda answered as she brushed her hair from her face before taking a sip from her coffee. "But enough about me, we're here to see if you're going to be a suitable candidate for the program or not." She then turned on the tablet and found the appropriate documentation. "The ICEP has done a background check on you and have found nothing incriminating amongst you records, so that's a good start."

Callum quirked an eyebrow at the redhead. "Wait, is that why it took three weeks for you guys to get back to me?"

"They have to be thorough, Callie. You'd be surprised at the number of applications we get from people with… ulterior motives, shall we say." The coordinator replied as her cheeks went red with embarrassment.

The young man's own cheeks went bright red, accompanied with an embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I guess it isn't a surprise. There seems to be a lot of attractive liminals when you think about it…"

She quirked an eyebrow back at him. "Callie, you weren't thinking about-"

He quickly raised his hands up defensively as he gave her an apologetic look. "You've got it all wrong, Am! I lost my job recently and this was the best option I had, plus, I really want to get to understand liminals better, honest!"

Amanda let out an exasperated sigh over his overly defensive response. "That's fine, but just so we're clear, engaging in any kind of sexual relationship with a homestay is strictly forbidden under the Exchange Accord. It could cause a diplomatic incident and would result in the deportation of the homestay and the incarceration of the host in question. Is that understood?" She explained to him in a stern tone.

"Right, no sex. Not a problem." Callum replied with a massive grin and a thumbs-up.

The coordinator did have her doubts, seeing that she knew him all too well, but because of the fact that they were longtime friends, she was willing to give the guy a chance. "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Now, seeing that we're on the subject, I'll take the time to go through all the rules you'll have to abide by during your time as a host, as well as explain the support we can provide for you and your homestay, or potentially homestays."

Callum let out a sigh at her declaration, but he could hardly avoid the topic. The pair spent the next twenty minute going through the details of the program, and he barely kept himself awake as his old friend went through the finer details. Amanda would occasionally kick him in the shin to make sure he was still paying attention, something that she did quite regularly in their study sessions back in their high school days.

"Now, in regard to accommodating for your homestay," She started after finishing her coffee.

The young man shot up at that statement, earning a confused look from the woman. He didn't have a job and was due to be evicted from his apartment by the end of the week. This was going to be a problem.

"…Am, that could be an issue…" He started in a nervous tone. "You see, I've only got a week before I get evicted from here, so I was hoping that the ICEP could fund my rent in advance so I and my homestay actually have somewhere to live."

Amanda quirked an eyebrow at him. "Who said that you guys were going to stay here?"

This earned a bewildered like from him. "Come again?"

"Callie, no offence, but this place his hardly ideal for what we need in the program."

This only served to confused Callum further. "Then where the hell do you expect us to stay? This is the only place I've-"

"You misunderstand." The coordinator interjected. "Seeing that you applied for the program with the option of willingly hosting more than one homestay, the ICEP will be providing you with a new place of residence, free of charge. Though the building will technically be under ICEP ownership. We're talking about a decently-sized suburban home here."

His eyes widened in surprise, he didn't expect this outcome. "Wait, what are we talking about here?"

She smirked at him as she loaded up the floor plan of the house on her tablet and showed it to him. "It currently has three bedrooms, a large bathroom, full sized kitchen and living area, front and back lawn, and fully furnished I may add. You'd be doing us a huge favour by looking after the exchange students staying with you, so it's only fitting that we provide you with a property with enough space to accommodate you and any homestays living with you. We will also make modifications to the house if any of them have any special needs, like a room with a pool for a mermaid or scylla homestay for example, and they will be free of charge also. Though be warned, if for any reason you'd wish to leave the exchange program, the property would be forfeit and you'll be on your own to find somewhere else to live."

"Yeah, keeping a house like that would be too good to be true."

Amanda put the tablet down and gave him a serious look. "Callie, I know this is a big deal, and I wouldn't blame you for thinking this might be a little too much. If you do want to back out-"

"No, I can't," Callum interjected with a serious look of his own. "I'd be a fool to pass up an opportunity like this. And besides, you guys at the ICEP need all the help you can get with this influx of homestays, and it'd be an excuse to see you more." He added as he let a small smile cross his lips.

The coordinator couldn't help but return him a warm smile, glad that he was willing to accept the position. "Well, I'm glad to hear it." She replied as her cheeks went a slight shade for red. "If you're certain about it, then we might as well start on getting the paperwork sorted." She added as she loaded up more documentation onto her tablet. She then got up from her seat opposite the young man and took a seat right next to him. "This might take a while, so we might as well get comfy."

He just stayed quiet as she went through the paperwork with him.

Though they could sort it all out on the tablet, there was also a great deal of physical paperwork that needed to be signed and dated as well. After a while though, the pair finished going through all the necessary documentation, both of them letting out content sighs as they got it out the way. Amanda then got out of her chair and started packing up her briefcase. "Well, that should be everything. Hopefully, you'll hear back from us by tomorrow and we can get you moved into the new house in the next few days." She said in an upbeat tone.

"Yeah, still can't quite believe it's actually happening, but I'm looking forward to it nonetheless," Callum added in a positive tone as he stood to his feet and stretched his arms up, letting out a loud yawn.

The coordinator giggled to herself. "Don't tell me, you've been staying late again playing on your console, right?"

"…Maybe…" He replied as his cheeks went red.

She continued to giggle to herself at his reaction. "I guess some things don't change, though you'll probably have less time for that now that you're a host."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I'll find time for it, might even introduce my homestays to the wonder that is online gaming." The young man replied as he gave her a cheesy grin.

"I'm sure it'll be quite the learning experience coming from you, Callie." She teased with a smirk on her face.

Once she was done putting away her things, Amanda started making her way to the front door with the soon-to-be host following behind. As they reached the front door she turned on her heel to face her old childhood friend. "Well, that's it for now. With any luck, we can get you and your homestay moved in before the end of the week, hopefully, you two should get on just fine."

"I hope so, it'll be the first time I've shared a place with someone since I moved out."

"Don't you worry, I'll be around to make sure you don't cause too much trouble." She teased again, earning a pair of furrowed eyebrows from him.

"Yeah, just like the good old days back in Boise," Callum replied as he gave her a warm smile.

The coordinator gave him a warm smile in return as her cheeks went red. Without warning, she moved towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before pressing herself up against him and resting her chin on his shoulder. "I really missed you, Callie." She said as she let a few tears trickle down her reddened cheeks.

The young man stood there for a moment before he returned the hug and held her tightly. "I missed you too, Am."

They stayed like that for some time before they begrudgingly separated from one another. Amanda quickly wiped the tears from her face before recomposing herself. "Anyway, I should get going. Got lots of host families to check up on and all that."

"Sure, don't let me keep you, Agent Finn." He replied teasingly with a smirk on his face.

The coordinator merely stuck her tongue out at him before she put her sunglasses on and opened the door. "I'll see you in a few days, Callie. Take care of yourself." She said as she walked out of his apartment.

"You too, Am."

With the government agent gone, he shut the front door and leant against it. Never in his wildest dream did he think he'd run into his old childhood friend again, and for her to be his coordinator too of all things. And for her to come out of nowhere to give him a lifeline too was nothing short of a miracle in his mind. He couldn't help but let a warm smile grace his lips as he thought back to all the misadventures they had as kids, as well as all the time they spent together during high school. He finally let out a content sigh and moved away from the front door. He wouldn't be in this apartment for much longer, so he might as well get started on packing his belongings.

" _Well, this should be interesting."_ Callum thought to himself as he started organising his things.

Little did he know, this would be the end of this quiet little life, and the beginning of his struggles as a host for the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program.


	2. A troublesome homestay?

It had only been a few days since his unexpected reunion with his old childhood friend and Callum now found himself being driven down in a moving van to what would be his new home for the foreseeable future. Both the driver and the other passenger who sat in the middle seat were tall burly men that worked for the moving company, though unfortunately for the new host, they were both the silent type, so he was unable to strike up a conversation with them to alleviate his boredom, though his failure wasn't due to lack of trying.

As he sat there in silence with his face resting in the palm of his hand as he looked out the window, he couldn't help but wonder what his soon-to-be homestay would be like. _"I wonder what kind of liminal they'll have assigned to me. Maybe some sort of cat or dog girl like the ones on the promotional leaflet, or maybe some smoking hot elf chick."_ He thought to himself as he started to let his imagination run wild, which caused his cheeks to go bright red. _"No, an elf might be a little too uptight for my liking. Maybe the program might assign me a manticore girl. Imagine all the fun I could have with a tail pu-"_

"We're here, Kid." The driver announced, breaking Callum's line of thought, though that was probably for the best.

As the van pulled up to the curb, the young man looked out the window to see where they had stopped, only for him to be both shocked and amazed by the sight in front of him. The house that stood in front of him was a large two-story building with what looked like a large attic which would be the third floor in its own right. It also had a large garage at the side with a brick-laid driveway which led up to the sidewalk. The building itself was covered in white wooden panels with the doors and the garage shutters being a dark brown in contrast. The house also had a large front garden, and presumably, it had a back garden which would be just as large, if not larger. The garden was lined with a white picket fence, except for where there was a brick-laid footpath that led to the front of the house.

"Jesus Christ, it's massive…" Callum muttered to himself, amazed by how big the place was.

"Hey, move it, kid," The mover sat in the central passenger seat said out loud to get his attention. "or do you not want us to move your shit for you?"

"Oh, sorry. My bad." He replied as he waved his hands apologetically towards the large man before he stepped out of the moving van to make way for him. _"Geez, how rude."_

As the movers started making their way to the back of the van to start getting his stuff out, the young man just noticed the black sedan that was parked outside of the garage of his new home. He could guess that Amanda was already waiting for him to arrive. Soon enough the front door to the house opened and the red-haired government agent stepped out to greet him.

Callum let a warm smile cross his lips as he made his way up the footpath to meet up with her. "Hey, Am. Should've known you'd be here already."

Amanda met him halfway down and took off her sunglasses to lock eyes with him. "I'll have you know that I take my responsibilities very seriously, Callie. So of course, I'd be here ahead of time." She answered with a smirk on her lips. "And besides, someone had to keep an eye on your new homestay while you were sorting yourself out."

"Oh, they're here already?"

"Of course. We got her moved in this morning just before the movers came to pick you up. It was more convenient to have both of you to move in on the same day." The redhead explained as the pair started making their way towards the house.

The agent pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door before they made their way inside. He was happy to find that the inside of the house was just as impressive as the outside. Pristine white walls lined the hallway and the wooden floorboards were immaculate. He could only imagine how great the other rooms looked. What had surprised him though was how wide the hallway was, as well as how high the ceiling was. Even the front door was wider and taller than he had expected. He guessed that this place was built for larger liminals in mind.

"Well, someone's impressed." Amanda said with a smirk on her face.

"…Yeah, no kidding. Would never have thought I'd get to live somewhere so fancy looking…" Callum replied as he continued to look around the hallway.

The redhead giggled to herself as he continued to look around in awe. "Okay, you wait right there while I try and find your homestay." She said before she left to find the person in question. "Cerys! Your host is here!" She shouted as she left her old friend in the hallway by himself.

As the government agent went off in her search for the liminal, the new host decided to check out the front living room which was just to the left of him. He was glad to find that the room was fully furnished, just as Amanda had promised. It even had a fairly sizable large screen TV. As he was examining the room though, he felt a pair of fleshy mounds press up against his back. He was surprised by the sudden sensation, though it certainly wasn't unwelcome. He glanced back to see the person that had invaded his personal space to find the woman Amanda had been talking about.

There standing right behind him was a woman with lightly tanned skin staring back at him with seductive green eyes. She had short blonde hair with furry pointed ears sticking out from the sides, as well as a pair of sizable dark grey horns which stuck out from the top of her head and curved backwards. She also had thick blonde wool that surrounded her neck.

"Well, aren't you a cutie." The girl finally spoke up in a sultry tone. "Finn really did a good job in finding me a stud of a host." She added as she raised a hand to caress his left arm.

Callum hadn't expected to be hosting someone so flirtatious and amorous, though he wasn't complaining about it in the slightest, in fact, he was elated. The human couldn't help but smirk back at her, wanting to show off his cool side and make a good first impression. "Maybe, but if we're talking about attractiveness, you've definitely got it in spades." He flirted back with a smug look on his face.

Her cheeks went red at his pick-up line and she couldn't help but give him a sexy grin in return. "Quite the flatterer I see. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." She said with a drawl into his ear before attempting to nip at his earlobe, though she wouldn't get the chance to do so.

"Enjoying yourself there, Cerys?" Amanda spoke up from behind the pair in an annoyed tone.

Callum flinched at the coordinator's voice, though he was frozen in place as she glared at him. The girl named Cerys on the other hand just looked back at her with a seemingly innocent look on her face.

"Hey Finn, my host and I were just introducing ourselves."

"And is there a reason why that includes you forcing yourself onto him?" The government agent asked in a dark tone which sent a shiver down the liminal's back.

She just stepped back from the new host and gave her an embarrassed chuckle.

Callum took the chance to turn around and face the coordinator, as well as get a better look at his new homestay. He noticed that she had thin blonde woollen fur from just above her elbows down to the top of her hands, as well as from halfway down her thighs down to a pair of dark grey goat-like hooves. She was wearing a white tank top as well as some blue jean short shorts that clung tightly around her thighs and buttocks. As he stared at her backside, he also noticed that she had a small blonde woollen tail sticking out from the back of her shorts. He couldn't deny that Cerys looked sexy as all hell.

*Ahem*

The young man was brought back to reality by an audible cough coming from Amanda. He looked up at her to see a peeved look on her face, clearly not pleased that he was checking out the liminal standing next to him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." The host said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, if you'd like to focus for a second, I'd like to properly introduce you to your new homestay." She replied in an annoyed tone. The government agent took a moment to recompose herself into a more cheerful mood before she pulled the homestay to her side. "This is Cerys Spring, and she's a satyr. She'll be staying here with you for the next year or so." She said before turning her attention towards the satyr to introduce her to her host. "Cerys, this is Callum Spencer, and he'll be hosting you for the duration of your exchange period."

Cerys turned to face her host and waved a hand at him while giving him a friendly smile. "Hey, it's nice to meet you finally. Agent Finn has told me good things about you." She said as she winked at him.

"Um, likewise, Cerys. I hope we get along." The young man replied with a wave of his own as his cheeks went red.

With a nod of satisfaction, Amanda stepped in between the pair and spoke up. "Alright, now that's out of the way, I'll show you around the house so you can familiarise yourself with the place." She said before focusing on the satyr. "Cerys, you're welcome to go back to what you were doing while I show Mr Spencer around the house."

With a smirk on her face, the homestay moved right next to her host once more and bumped shoulders with him. "Nah, I think I'll tag along for a bit. Not had much chance to explore with all my stuff to unpack." She replied whilst glancing at him seductively.

"Sure, I don't mind the extra company." Callum added as he tried to keep a straight face.

The coordinator merely glanced at the pair suspiciously before continuing. "Okay, that's fine. Now if you two would like to follow me." She said before leading the small group around the house.

They spent the next few minutes exploring the house with Amanda explaining where everything was. As they looked around the house, Cerys would occasionally brush up against her host to get his attention while her coordinator wasn't looking, though Callum didn't seem to mind the physical contact between him and the satyr. In his mind, it was nice to know that she seemed to be comfortable around him at the very least. They were soon upstairs checking out all the spare bedrooms so the host could figure out which one he wanted for himself. While he was trying to decide, they stopped by Cerys' room just so he knew where she would be just in case of an emergency.

"And here is Miss Spring's room." Amanda announced as they stopped by the door.

"And you're welcome to stop by anytime you like." Cerys added in a sultry tone as she glared at her host seductively with a smirk on her face.

"Cerys…" The government agent groaned in annoyance as she glared at the blonde.

"Don't worry, Finn," The satyr replied calmly as she waved a dismissive hand towards the redhead. "I'm only teasing." She added, but her coordinator wasn't entirely convinced.

*Sigh* "If you say so. Anyway, have you finished signing those forms I gave you earlier?"

"Ah, those forms…" She replied in a dejected tone. "…I'll get those sorted right now…" She added as she made her way to her bedroom door and opened it. "…Guess I'll see you guys in a bit…" With that, she shut the door behind her and left the two humans by themselves.

Amanda let out a sigh of relief with Cerys now out of their hair. "I'm sorry about her, Callie. She can be a bit… forward at times…" She said to the host as her cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"I don't mind, I think it's a good thing if you ask me." Callum answered with a cheesy grin on his face.

The coordinator just furrowed her eyebrows at him. "You know what I meant, and you really shouldn't be encouraging that sort of behaviour as a host." She replied in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't let it go too far." The host said reassuringly.

The redhead just sighed to herself again, unsure whether it was a good idea to put Callum and Cerys together under the same roof. "Hey, do you mind if we talk downstairs for a bit? I'd prefer it if Cerys isn't within earshot for what I have to say to you."

The way she said it had worried the young man, but he felt obliged to accept her request, seeing she was serving as his coordinator now. "Oh, sure thing, Am." He said in a slightly hesitant tone.

With that, the two humans made their way back downstairs into the front hallway where the movers had left his belongings before leaving. Confident that the satyr wasn't spying on them she turned her attention back to her old friend. "Listen, I'm not sure if you know, but satyrs are infamously known for their promiscuity, so you need to be careful with how you interact with her." She warned him.

"Um, okay…"

"There's one more thing, it's about Cerys herself…" She continued in a more despondent tone. "You see… when she was younger, several men in her village took advantage of her… against her will…"

Callum's eyes went wide with shock at hearing that. "Oh my God…"

"I know, but because of the way her people are, she seems to think that it was normal behaviour, despite what others have told her. I think she tries to act promiscuously in an attempt to hide the trauma she's been through, and that's already caused a couple of incidences in her time in the program because of it. She's already had two strikes against her…"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his old friend. He hadn't expected his first homestay to be such a problem case, but here was Amanda, entrusting the satyr's care to him of all people. He wasn't sure how to react to the situation presented to him. As for the coordinator, she was feeling hesitant about having Callum handle such a delicate situation, but she truly wanted to trust him to do the right thing.

"Callie, you have to realise that this is a really sensitive situation, and I'm trusting you to treat her as if she was family." She continued with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Without warning Callum placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look back at him with widened eyes. "Am, trust me, I'll look out for Cerys. The program wouldn't have put her in my care if they thought I'd have a problem handling her." He replied as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Amanda smiled back at him, happy with his answer. "Good to hear. I know I'm stating the obvious here but it's probably for the best if you don't bring this up with her, she's been through enough as it is."

"Got it, shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, don't the two of you look cute together."

Both humans flinched at the sudden interjection and glanced back at the stairs to see Cerys sitting halfway down the stairs with her forms in her hand and a smug look on her face. They were worried that she might've overheard what they were saying, but the way she was acting suggested otherwise.

"You know, if you two want to screw that badly, you've got plenty of rooms to choose from. I won't tell anyone." She added in a suggestive tone.

The coordinator's face went bright red as she pulled herself from the host's grasp and started flailing her arms in a panic. "You have the wrong idea, Cerys! There is nothing going on between me and Mr Spencer here!" She exclaimed in an embarrassed tone.

"Whatever you say, Finn." The satyr replied with a wink.

The redhead let out a frustrated groan, while Callum tried his best to suppress a snicker from her reaction, thinking it was rather cute coming from the serious government agent. "Never mind that, I need Mr Spencer to put his signature on the forms you're holding." She responded with a hint of irritation in her tone of voice.

The satyr gave her an innocent smile as she stood up and made her way down the rest of the stairs. "Sure thing, Ma'am." She said in a cheeky tone before she stopped right in front of the young man and held the forms out for him to take from her. "Here you go, Mr Host." She said to him with a wink.

Callum made an audible gulp at how close his homestay was to him despite their coordinator being right there with them, he could feel Amanda's gaze bore right into the side of his head. "Callum is just fine," He replied as he took the forms from her. "and thanks, Cerys."

She couldn't help but giggle at his response. "Anytime." She responded with a massive grin as she held up a peace sign with her right hand.

"Here, you might need this." She spoke up as she moved next to him and held out a pen for him, which he graciously excepted. "These just basically go over the rules you and Cerys will need to follow, which we've already been over, but the program wants a copy with both of your signatures on it to show that you both comply with the rules of the program." She explained as he quickly glanced over the documentation.

"Sure, sounds fine by me."

"It also says that you need to follow every request I make of you." Cerys teased with a smirk on her face.

The host tried to hold in a snicker as he started signing the forms, though their coordinator was less than pleased with her choice of words. "That wasn't funny, Cerys." She told her in an annoyed tone.

"What? He thought it was funny."

The redhead looked up at her friend, who just glanced back at her, trying to keep a straight face. "…You have to admit, it was kind of funny…" He said as he gave her a deadpan look.

"See?" The blonde added with a victorious grin.

Amanda let out another groan of frustration at the pair's antics, but before she could chastise them, Callum had finished signing the forms and handed them back to her. "Oh, thank you." She said as she took the forms and pen from him and took a moment to recompose herself. "Well then, I believe that's everything I need from you for today. I'll be checking up on you again in about a week's time, so I expect both of you to stick to the program's guidelines for the duration of the exchange period. Is that understood?" She told them in a stern tone.

Cerys moved up right next to her host again before she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave her a thumbs-up. "No worries, I'll be on my best behaviour." She said in a seemingly innocent tone.

"Yeah, we'll be just fine," Callum added with a confident smile.

*Sigh* "Alright. Well, I should be going now." She said before she started to make her leave. "I'll see you next week then." She added as she waved them goodbye.

"Later, Agent Finn." The young man responded as he and his homestay, who was still pressed up to his side waved back at her.

With a quick open and shut of the front door, the coordinator was gone. The pair finally had the house to themselves. Callum couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, though that was short-lived as the satyr currently clinging to him decided to wrap her arms around the back of his neck and press her generous assets against his chest and was now giving him a seductive look once more.

"Finally, we've got the house to ourselves. I thought she was never going to leave." Cerys said as she placed a finger on his cheek and began to drag it down the side of his face. "I can just tell that we're going to have a lot of fun together."

He couldn't help but smirk to himself. "As nice as that sounds, maybe we should hold off on that sort of thing for now." He replied in a confident tone, trying to keep himself from getting flustered.

"Hm, I guess you have a point." The blonde replied as she begrudgingly separated from him and started making her way to the pile of boxes that was Callum's belongings. "We should probably get this stuff of yours sorted for starters." She added as she went to pick up a small box with 'KITCHEN' written on the side.

The host decided to take advantage of the opportunity afforded to him and went to pick up another of the 'KITCHEN' boxes. "Sounds like a plan to me, and I appreciate the help."

"Anytime." She replied with a wink as the pair made a start on organising his belongings.

* * *

After a while, the pair found themselves in the host's new room as they finished unpacking all of his belongings. While they were unpacking his things, he learnt that the satyr was originally from one of the more isolated Greek islands, though he couldn't quite remember which one it was exactly. He also learnt that she had a fairly large family too, many of her siblings being sisters for the most part. If what Amanda had said about satyrs was true, then he shouldn't be surprised that her family was so big. Just as they were about done, Callum let out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms and sat down on the side of the bed while Cerys took a seat right next to him, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Damn, that took longer than I thought." The human complained as he tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes.

"Maybe, but at least we can relax a little now." The blonde replied with a smirk as she placed a hand on his leg and scooted up closer to him. "Or maybe you want to have a bit of fun after all that hard work." She added in a sensual tone as she started caressing his thigh.

Callum's face went bright red at the sudden attention he was receiving from his homestay. "Um, Cerys? As much as I like that idea, maybe we shouldn't do anything that might-" before he could finish, she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him before she laid down on top of him. "…Okay, guess you can't wait…" He said as he tried to keep himself calm, despite the heated situation he was now in.

Cerys let a smirk cross her lips as she looked down at him with seductive eyes. "Hey, there's no need to be so tense around me. I saw the way you looked at me earlier and I can tell that you want me just as much as I want you right now." She replied as she ran her hand through his hair. "It's just you and me right now, no one needs to find out."

The human had made an audible gulp out of nervousness, he knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't take control of the situation. "Hey cool it a sec, will you? I don't want either of us to-" He was once again silenced as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh, it's okay," She started as she leaned in to whisper into his ear. "just sit back, relax, and let me make you feel good." She added as she attempted to nip at his ear one more.

At that moment a loud growl could be heard from the satyr. She suddenly sat up straight and wrapped her arms around her stomach as her cheeks went bright red from embarrassment.

Callum laughed to himself at the satyr's reaction. "I guess someone's hungry then." He said to her with a wide grin on his face.

Cerys puffed up her cheeks and looked away from him as her cheeks went a brighter shade of red. "And it was just getting good too…" She complained to herself.

The host sat himself up straight as he calmed himself down, now face to face with his homestay once more. "Why don't we just forget about this and go sort out some dinner? Miss Finn said that they filled the fridge and the refrigerator with all the essentials."

As reluctant as she was to cut things short, the satyr's hunger finally got the better of her and she begrudgingly got off of her host, now sitting next to him as she sighed to herself. "That actually sounds great, I haven't had anything since breakfast."

"Awesome." He replied with a warm smile as he patted her on the head. "I'll get started on it now, is there anything you want in particular?" He asked as he lifted his hand from her head and stood to his feet.

She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile in return as she got onto her hooves. "That depends on what we have, and how good you are in the kitchen." She replied in a cheeky tone.

Callum rubbed the back of his head nervously as he broke eye contact with her. "Okay, I'll admit that I'm not that skilled a cook, but I want to improve…"

The blonde giggled to herself before she smirked at him. "Guess I'll take charge on that front then," She started as she placed a finger on his chest. "I like to think I'm quite skilled in the culinary arts myself. You're free to help out and learn if you want."

The host was happy to hear that she was confident in her cooking skills as he smirked back at her. "I'll take you up on that offer then. This whole program is about learning from each other after all."

"Yeah, nothing like a little give and take." The satyr responded in a sensual tone as she drew circles on his chest with her finger.

"Cerys…" He groaned and an annoyed tone.

She giggled to herself once more. "I'm just teasing. Well, for now at least." She said before she started making her way out of the room. "Come on, let's get started on this meal already, I'm starving over here."

The human shook his head to himself at the way she was teasing him, but he soon followed her out of the room and caught up with her. "You're not the only one who's hungry you know."

* * *

After that, the pair found themselves in the kitchen and started getting to work on dinner. The options in ingredients were basic at best but they eventually decided on a chicken stir fry. The satyr had found out that during his time living by himself that he practically lived off of ready meals and leftovers from the restaurant he used to work at, and she was determined to change that. Cerys quickly got to work on frying up the chicken and garlic while Callum preoccupied himself with chopping up the peppers they needed for later. She took the time to deliberately go over each step they went through, so he understood what was going on. They added the peppers and noodles to the pan and in no time at all, they were done. The host was surprised by how good his homestay was in the kitchen and he was happy that he took her up on her offer to teach him some cooking skills, though what they had done was pretty basic for the most part. Maybe in time he'd return the favour and cook her up something amazing as a show of gratitude, though that probably wouldn't be for a while yet.

Dinner itself was a short affair, though Cerys did learn that his family lived on the other side of Twin Falls from where they were currently staying and that he had a younger sister who still lived with them, though he did admit that he needed to try and free up more time to see them. Other than that, they kept to themselves and finished their food. After they were done Callum insisted that he'd clear up the plates and clean the dishes, wanting to be the good host and all that, which his homestay did appreciate. Afterwards, the pair sat down on the couch in the living room and decided to watch some TV, though he was somewhat surprised that she immediately cuddled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his chest as she rested her head against his shoulder.

The young man looked down quizzically at his homestay. "Cerys, what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry. I just really need a cuddle right now." She replied in an innocent tone. "You don't mind, do you?"

He stayed quiet for a moment before he placed an arm around her back and placed his hand on her arm. "Sure, I don't mind. I take it that you're a little homesick then." He said in a concerned tone.

Cerys slightly tightened her grip on him at his prodding. "Yeah, kind of gets lonely when you have as many siblings as I do, all living under the same roof, only to then be stuck in a place with just one other person. Just so used to be able to cuddle up anytime I feel like it, so I was a little apprehensive just in case you didn't feel the same…"

"Hey, it's okay," Callum replied as he began to caress her arm in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable. "it's not like I've been against you getting clingy around me, in fact, I enjoy it." He added as he gave her a warm smile. "Anytime you want to cuddle just go for it, just no funny business, okay?"

"Hm, I don't know," She started as she slid a hand up and down his chest. "I'm finding you very hard to resist, Mr Host." She added in a more sensual tone.

"Cerys…"

"…Okay, I'll hold off from anything 'sexy time' related for now, though I don't know how long I'll be able to do that for…" She said with a slight pout.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Well at least try." He answered as he tightened his grip on her.

The satyr couldn't help but smile to herself as her cheeks went red. "Okay, but thanks for letting me do this so soon."

"It's no problem, Ceri."

Her cheeks went a brighter shade of red as she started nuzzling against his shoulder. "And thanks for the cute nickname, remind me to come up with one for you."

"Wait, doesn't Mr Host count then?"

"It's just a place holder. Just need some time to figure out a better one."

The young man's cheeks also went red at this point. "Oh, well I'm looking forward to it then."

With that, he turned on the TV finally and proceeded to start channel surfing. The pair spent most of the evening cuddled up together despite only having met today, though the human had no complaints with that. Maybe this whole hosting thing was one of the better ideas he's had in a long while.

As it was getting late, they decided it was a good time to head off to bed. They went upstairs and stopped just outside the satyr's room.

"Hey, Callum. Thanks for being so nice to me, even if I've been a little forward up to now. The other host families I've been with would've already complained about me by now." She spoke up to get his attention.

"Hey, don't worry about it. To be honest, if it wasn't for the Exchange Accord threatening to arrest me, I'd be a little more accepting of your advances." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, is that so?" She asked in a sensual tone as she pressed her chest up to his. "That is a good thing to know."

"Yeah, but we should be careful though, well, at least until they pass those amendments the government has been talking about recently." He replied as he tried to keep his cool.

"Well, if you insist." With that, she leaned in closer and finally nipped at his ear, which caused his whole face to go bright red. She then stepped away from him with a giggle as she opened her bedroom door. "If you're ever interested in following up on that, then you're free to do it with me whenever you want." She added as she gave him a wink.

Callum took a deep breath to help calm himself down. "…Okay, I'll keep that in mind…" He said in a slightly nervous tone.

Cerys could help let out an uproar of laughter at his expense. "Wow, you are the cutest when you get flustered." She then stepped into her room only to look back at him with seductive eyes. "Anyway, have a good night, Beau." She added as she waved him goodnight.

"Oh... um… goodnight, Ceri." He finally answered as he waved back at her.

His homestay finally shut the door behind her, much to his relief. After a moment he let out a relieved sigh as he leant against her bedroom door. He reflected upon what had happened today after meeting his first homestay, and he realised that it could've gone a lot smoother than it did. At least she liked him, even if it was on the more sexual side of things, but at least she didn't hate his guts. He just knew there and then that she'd be making trouble for him on that front for some time to come.

" _Oh God, I'm so going to get arrested at this rate"_ The thought to himself as he made his way to his bedroom as he struggled to shake the thought of the promiscuous satyr from his dirty mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **Hope everyone likes Cerys, I did try my best to make her more than just 'Sex appeal' on legs, though I don't know how successful I've been on that front. Otherwise. this chapter has focused on setting up for future chapters. I will admit that I'll be having fun with putting Amanda in embarrassing situations.**

 **Anyway, feel free to follow and favourite if you enjoyed the story so far and drop a review or any suggestions to help improve the story.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. What not to do on dates

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay, real life has been really busy as of late, so it's hard to find time to write as often as I used to. Add on top of the fact that I'm still updating MON - Squad Bravo, it doesn't really allow for frequent updates to this story, so I ask for your patience in that regard.**

 **With that minor rant out of the way, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Callum couldn't believe his luck.

Only a few days ago he was close to losing his independent lifestyle, thanks to a series of bad decisions and general bad luck. Now though, he was practically living the good life thanks to the help he was receiving from the ICEP. Though it wasn't his own home he was living in a dream suburban home with probably one of the most attractive women he had ever met, and he was getting paid for it too! Cerys ended up being the most ideal roommate he could ask for, she was funny and flirtatious, she was an absolute star in the kitchen, and she was the touchy-feely type on top of that. She seemed like the most ideal girl he could hope to swoon, if only it wasn't for the fact that she was a liminal, which meant that sex was off the table unless he wanted to spend a good number of years in prison afterwards for the pleasure, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of things if he could help it.

His first night at the house had been a very peaceful night. He had a queen sized double-bed with the comfiest mattress that he had ever slept on all to himself, and he was practically out like a light as soon as he got under the covers. Apart from the lack of a girlfriend or fuck buddy, he couldn't ask for anything more. The only issue that he had right now was he had a weight on top of him that he couldn't budge, which was odd seeing that it was just him and Cerys…

His eyes suddenly shot open in panic. It was morning and the light spilt through from a crack in the curtains. He looked down to see a large bulge underneath the duvet, right on top of where he was lying. Either he somehow gained a ton of weight during the night, or the more likely scenario was that his satyr housemate had snuck into his bed while he was asleep. In all honesty, he had much worse things happen to him. He pulled the duvet to one side to find the blonde curled up to his side with her head resting on his shoulder and a leg straddled over one of his legs, wearing only her white tank top, as well as blue and white striped panties. The human sighed to himself with reddened cheeks, cursing the fact that sex between humans and liminals was currently forbidden.

"Hey, Ceri," He started as he prodded her cheek with his finger. "wake up already, will you?"

He continued to do so until the satyr began to stir from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, gazing at the appendage pressed against her cheek. Satisfied, the human moved his hand away from her before giving her a smirk.

"Morning, sleepy-head. Didn't expect to see you here so early."

Cerys gave him a seductive look in return as she fully straddled him and lay on top of him with her arms crossed on top of his chest. "Morning, Beau. Hope you like the surprise." She teased as she gave him a smirk in return.

"Can't say that I don't, but should you really be sneaking into your host's bedroom at night? Agent Finn would flip if she finds out."

The blonde chuckled to herself for a moment. "Well, she can't get mad if she doesn't find out. And besides," She started as she sat up on top of him and began to run her hands over his chest in a suggestive manner. "she's probably just jealous that she isn't the one who gets to do fun stuff with you, not that I mind if she does make a move on you that is."

The human shook his head as he smirked to himself before he sat up straight so he was face to face with his homestay once more. "She's just doing her job, Ceri. Though I can't say I'm happy with the whole 'No Touchy' rule if I have to be honest."

"Oh?" She responded while giving him the sexiest look she could muster. She then pressed her chest against his and wrapped her arms around his torso as she rested her chin on his shoulder to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. "Well if that's the case, then what Finn doesn't know won't hurt her." She said in a sultry tone before she ran the tip of her tongue along the edge of his ear.

Callum shuddered with excitement as his homestay continued to playfully lick at his ear. "Ceri, take it easy, will you? We've only just-" He was cut off as she stuck the tip of her tongue into his ear and started twirling it around, causing his voice to hic momentarily. "…only just… met…" He finished as he struggled to keep his sexual urges under control.

Eventually, Cerys pulled away with a giggle and locked eyes with him once more. "Seriously, Beau. You are way too much fun to tease, but you do have a point. Don't want to ruin a good thing before it's even started." She replied as she gave him a wink.

He just sighed to himself, causing her to giggle once more. "This is going to be the norm, isn't it?"

"You know you love it." The satyr answered as she got off him and stood up from the bed. "Anyway, I should go clean myself up and get started on breakfast. Is there anything you want in particular?"

"Hmm, surprise me." He replied with a smirk on his lips.

"Alright then. I'll go do that while you deal with your own business." She said as she glanced down at his crotch.

The human looked down and only just noticed the tent pitched in his pants. "Yeah, might cause a scene if I leave it like that."

Cerys let out a loud laugh before she started making her way out of his bedroom. "Okay, I'll catch you in a bit." She then stopped by the doorframe and looked back at him seductively. "Oh, by the way, Beau," She started as she bent over and wiggled her butt at him. "just remember. Anytime you want it, I'm totally up for it." She finished with a wink, and then she was gone.

The host just sat there with reddened cheeks as the pressure in his pants became slightly more uncomfortable. He then hung his head and sighed to himself. _"I don't know how much longer I can resist that girl. She is way too sexy for her own good…"_ The thought to himself as he lay himself down once more. _"This'll be one long year…"_

* * *

Eventually, Callum dealt with his 'Business' in question and got himself cleaned up and dressed in a blue T-shirt and grey jeans before he came down and made his way to the kitchen, his mind now cleansed of sexy thoughts for the time being. As he walked into the kitchen, he found his homestay in front of the stove cooking something in a frying pan, now thankfully wearing a green T-shirt and navy-blue jeans. The satyr was happily humming to herself as she was busy cooking up breakfast. Whatever she was cooking smelt amazing and the human host couldn't wait to get a taste of it. He made his way towards Cerys and stood to the side of her to see what she was making.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

The blonde looked to her side to see him staring at the frying pan before she giggled to herself. "I thought I'd give pancakes a try, though they might be slightly different to what you're used to."

The host looked down at the frying pan and saw the pancake mixture sizzling in there, though it looked a lot thinner than the pancakes he was accustomed to. "They looked slightly anaemic; don't you think?" He asked her with a puzzled look on his face.

"These are what you'd probably know as crepes, the way pancakes should be. Not those fat stubby things you Americans call pancakes." She replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with American-style pancakes, especially when they're served with syrup and bacon. Though I think that's more Canadian-style now that I think about it." He said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Well, you're in for a treat, Beau." The satyr responded as she gave him a wink.

After a moment she took the pancake out with a spatula and dished it up on a plate nearby. She then dazzled some sugar and lemon juice on it before she folded it in half and handed the plate to her host along with a fork.

"Enjoy." She said to him with a wide smile on her face.

Callum tentatively took the plate and fork from her and placed it down in front of him as the satyr started work on another pancake. He then cut a piece off with the fork and scooped it up before consuming it. His eyes widened as in delight at the taste and texture of the pancake and he let out a satisfied hum, much to his homestay's approval.

He swallowed his food and looked back at the blonde in amazement. "Jesus, that's tasty as all hell."

Cerys couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. "Glad you liked it, there's more where that came from." She replied as she was in the middle of cooking one for herself. "The best thing is they're really simple to make as well, even you could do it." She added with a teasing grin.

"Will definitely have to consider it." He answered before taking another bite of his pancake. "Mmm, so good."

"By the way, Beau. I was wondering if you could show me around town after we've eaten. Probably a good idea to know my way around since I'll be staying here for a year."

"Oh, sure thing. Miss Finn did say I'd have to take you out on 'Cultural Field-trips' as she likes to call them."

"Then it's a date then." The satyr replied with a wink.

Callum's cheeks went bright red at her statement, though he wasn't completely against the idea of it being a date. It would be just the two of them going around town, showing her the local hangouts and landmarks as they'd get to know each other better. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been on a proper date, so he was rather looking forward to it.

"Guess you could call it a date, just try not to do anything that might get us into trouble, okay?"

"Hmm, that depends on what you think is troublesome." She replied in a sultry tone as she ran a finger down his back, causing her host to shiver at her touch.

"Behave, will you?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone as he prodded a finger at her side.

She giggled at the act as she removed her finger from his back. "Okay, I'll try not to do anything that might suggest that we're trying to bone each other." She teased.

He quirked an eyebrow at here. "Try?"

"Hey, you can't blame a girl when she has such a sexy host." She replied with a wink.

*Sigh* "Well, I guess that's the best I can hope for."

"Oh come on, Beau. I bet most guys would kill to be in the position you're in right now." She said as she was now plating up her pancake.

She certainly had a point. He was living in such a lovely house with such a beautiful woman who was definitely interested in him. He still couldn't believe how lucky he got in that regard.

"Maybe," He answered with reddened cheeks. "but anyway, we can head out as soon as you're done with that pancake of yours."

"Oh, you're that eager to treat me to a good time?" She asked in a suggestive tone.

"Cerys…" Callum groaned back at her.

She let out another giggle as she bumped shoulders with him. "I'm only kidding, Beau. Yeah, I'll be good to go once I'm done."

As she tucked into her pancake, he couldn't help but smile back at her. She might've been a little troublesome but he did enjoy her company. As nice as it was to have Cerys around though, the host just knew that his homestay would make life difficult for him one way or another. He just hoped that she wouldn't cause too much trouble for him while they were out on their field-trip or date as the satyr had insisted on it being.

* * *

For their 'date' Callum had decided to take her to the area around 2nd Avenue, seeing that it wasn't too far from where they lived. It would give his homestay a chance to get accustomed to the busy city centre, plus, there were a lot of places they could visit while they were out. He had told her to stick close to him while they were out, but the host hadn't expected Cerys to stick as close to him as she currently was. She had wrapped both arms around his own and had practically buried it in her cleavage as they were walking around. Callum's face had gone bright red as he felt the stares of passers-by on him, giving him judging gazes. The satyr didn't seem perturbed whatsoever as she seemed to tighten her grip on her host's arm.

"…Hey, Ceri? I know I told you to stick close, but isn't this a little… excessive?" Callum asked his homestay with reddened cheeks.

The blonde just giggled at him as she slid an arm down to grasp at his hand. "Oh Beau, I thought you'd be happy to have a beautiful woman clinging to you like this." She answered teasingly as she gave him bedroom eyes.

The host smirked to himself as he tried to keep his cool around his promiscuous homestay. "Oh, trust me, I'm happy about it. It's just that I don't want people getting the wrong idea about us with the current exchange laws, that's all."

Cerys smiled back at him as she slightly loosened her grip on his arm so it was no longer trapped in between her breasts. "Seriously, some of you humans are so uppity about this whole 'not having sex with liminals' thing. I don't see the harm."

"Well, I personally don't see the big deal about it myself, but unfortunately the law is the law." He replied with a slight hint of melancholy.

"Hey, cheer up, will you?" She said as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. "No one needs to find out if you really want to do it."

"As I said before, I'd love to but I'd rather not take the risk. Besides, we've only known each other for just over a day, plus, I'm not looking for meaningless sex…"

He felt her squeeze his hand and he looked at her to see her giving him a warm smile. "Well, if you're looking for something more meaningful, then I don't mind waiting a while." She told him as her own cheeks went bright red.

"Cerys…"

The pair stared at each other for a moment, neither one of them able to break their gaze from the other. Suddenly Callum got embarrassed as he realised that they were getting a little too intimate, especially seeing that they were out in public. He then broke his gaze and stepped away from her, though they were still holding hands despite his embarrassment and Cerys couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Anyway, we came all this way to get you used to human society. There's plenty of stores to check out, so I'll let you choose which one we go to first." The host told his homestay as he tried to recompose himself.

"Hmmm, you sure that's a good idea, Beau?" The satyr asked in a teasing tone. "You might not like where I'd like to go most."

"Come on, Ceri. I doubt clothes shopping is going to be that bad." Callum replied in a confident tone.

As Cerys was looking around at all the shops nearby, she finally spotted her desired destination. She then tugged at his hand and gave him the most innocent look she could give him. "Hey, let's go to that place there." She told him as she pointed a finger at the store in question.

The host looked towards where she was pointing and his core was instantly filled with dread.

It was a lingerie store.

His face went bright red as he looked back at his homestay with an embarrassed look on his face. "You must be joking…"

"Nope, deadly serious. I want to get something sexy for myself, plus, I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing me strut around in some sexy undergarments." She said with a perverse grin as she started dragging him towards the lingerie store. "So, let's go."

"Wait, hold up!" He protested as he struggled to free himself from her grip. "What did I just tell you about giving people the wrong idea?!"

"Who said I was giving people the 'wrong' idea?" She said as she flashed him an innocent look again. "Besides, as my host, you're supposed to stay by my side at all times while we're out of the house, exchange program rules and all that." She added as she gave him a cheeky grin and a wink.

The human had to admit that she had a point. He couldn't let her leave his side while they were on a cultural field-trip, or date, or whatever this was meant to be now. He just sighed to himself and relented himself to his fate. "Alright, fine. But no funny business, alright?"

"What, do I look like a comedian to you?" She asked as she put on her innocent act again.

Callum just deadpanned at her. "You know what I mean, Cerys…" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, come on Beau, there's nothing to worry about. It's just a little bit of shopping after all."

He just sighed to himself once more as they entered the store. _"That girl is totally up to something, and I'm worried that I might end up enjoying it too much…"_ He thought to himself as he worried about what she might have planned for him.

Unsurprisingly he was the only man in the store right now and he was getting a lot of judging gazes from the staff and other customers. He couldn't blame them though, seeing he was accompanying a liminal to such a place. Cerys didn't really care as she continued to guide him around, busying herself with finding undergarments that were to her liking, and hopefully her host's liking too. Once the satyr found enough items to try on, she dragged him towards the changing rooms so she could try them on.

"You can wait out here while I try these on, and no peeking." Cerys teased as she gave him a wink before she went into the cubicle.

Callum just sighed to himself and leant against the wall right next to her cubicle. While she was getting changed the human couldn't help but think about what had happened over the past day. He was surprised by how quickly his homestay took a liking to him, though he certainly wasn't complaining about that. He knew that he had to be careful with her from what Amanda had told him about Cerys. She may be making advances at him but it gave him no right to take advantage of her, especially after what she had been through when she was younger. If he was going to make this work, he would have to tread lightly.

"Hey, Earth to Beau. You okay there?" Cerys called out to him.

He brought himself back to reality and looked to his side to see the satyr sticking her head out of the cubicle to get his attention. "Oh, sorry Ceri. Did you need something?"

She stuck her hand out to hand her phone to him. "You mind checking something out for me?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "What's the problem?"

"You'll see." She replied in a sultry tone as she gave him a perverse grin.

He figured she was up to no good but he took her phone from her regardless. As he did so she immediately pulled her head back behind the curtains. He was bemused by her behaviour, though he decided to look at her phone anyway. His eyes widened as he saw that she took a selfie of herself. She was only wearing a black lace bra and black lace panties, posing in a seductive manner with a finger of her free hand pressed lightly against her cheek and her tongue stuck out whilst giving a wink. He couldn't look away from her sensual curves, and her glistening tanned skin only added to her sex appeal. His whole face went bright red as he felt a tightness in his pants once more. He couldn't deny that she was one of the sexiest women he had ever met, and the fact that he couldn't legally mess around with her pained him to no end.

"Well, what do you think?" Cerys asked in a playful tone from inside the cubicle.

Callum made an audible gulp as he struggled to look away from the picture. "It looks great, really suits you." He replied as he tried to keep his cool.

He could hear his homestay giggling from behind the curtain. "I bet you're fantasising about doing all sorts of lewd things to me right now." She teased.

The host just groaned in annoyance in response.

Eventually, she stuck her head and a hand out once more with a seemingly innocent look on her face. "Anyway, can I have my phone back now?"

"Oh, sure." He replied as he held his hand out to return her phone.

In an instant, the satyr grabbed a hold of his wrist and immediately dragged him into the cubicle, much to his surprise. He felt his back slam against the back wall and before his could react Cerys pressed her chest up against his own, now pinning him to the wall. Before he could protest, she pressed a finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

"Hey, not so loud. People might get suspicious." Cerys teased before she removed her finger from his lips.

Callum just furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Ceri, what are you playing at?" He asked in a hushed tone.

The blonde stepped away from him and tried to feign innocence. "Me? Why nothing that you wouldn't enjoy, my dear host." She teased as she tried to stifle a giggle. "Anyway, I wanted your opinion on this ensemble, and I want your honest opinion." She added as she posed herself once more with an arm pushing up her breasts from underneath and her other hand running through her hair at the back of her head.

The human glanced down at what she was wearing and his cheeks went a brighter shade of red. She was wearing lingerie similar to the set before, though the lace bra and panties were white as opposed to the black ones from earlier.

"Well, what do you think?" The satyr asked as she gave him a seductive look.

The host took a deep breath then slowly released it in an attempt to calm himself down. "Honestly, they still have the same sex appeal as the last set, but I think they look a lot cuter on you than the others." He answered with a confident smile.

Cerys was surprised by his reaction. She had dragged him into the cubicle in an attempt to fluster him. She expected him to act embarrassed, but there he was treating the situation as though it was commonplace for him. Now that she was standing in front of him it such a state of undress, she suddenly felt embarrassed herself as she broke eye contact with his, her own cheeks going bright red.

"Geez, make a girl blush why don't you." She complained as she subconsciously let a warm smile grace her lips.

Callum smirked back at her, now confident that he was in control of the situation. "Hey, you're the one who dragged me in here and asked for my opinion. Guess you can call this payback for the teasing you've put me through up until now."

"Fair is fair, I guess." She then locked eyes with him once more, now feeling slightly less embarrassed. "Glad to hear that you think I look cute at least. Thank you."

"Anytime." The human replied with a cheesy grin and a wink.

The pair stared at each other in silence as they enjoyed the moment. Eventually, Cerys turned away from him and stuck her head out of the cubicle once more. After a moment she pulled herself back in to look at him.

"The coast is clear, Beau. You might want to take the chance to sneak out before someone brands you as a perv. Not that I might though." She teased as she gave him a wink.

The host sighed to himself. "Probably for the best, don't want the ICEP flipping out at me over this."

"Yeah, just think how jealous Agent Finn might get if she finds out." His homestay replied with a smirk of her face.

He shook his head at her, despite the smirk on his own lips. "Yeah, that's the last thing I want right now." He said as he stepped out of the cubicle.

As he took his place leaning against the wall right next to the cubicle once more, Cerys spoke out to him. "Think I'll get both of these. I'll just get changed out of these and I'll be out with you in a sec."

"Take your time, Ceri. I'm in no rush." His cheeks went red again as he thought back on what just happened, the way she flaunted her body to him with no shame, only for her to get embarrassed as soon as he called her out on her teasing. _"Seriously, that girl I going to drive me nuts with all her advances, though it's nice to know that she has a cute side to her as well. Maybe I can have some fun with this, provided nobody else finds out about this, especially Am. I don't even want to think about what she'll do to me if she catches us in the act."_ He thought to himself with a hint of trepidation.

Though he now found himself in a tricky situation, this is the most fun he had in a while. He had to admit that he enjoyed spending time with Cerys, despite her antics. He just hoped that things wouldn't go too far for both their sakes.

* * *

It didn't take Cerys long to get ready and the pair were soon out of the store with her new purchases. They were back out on the street with their hands held together, despite the host's initial protest. They were now looking for somewhere to eat as they were both starving. Turns out crepes for breakfast wasn't as filling as they had hoped.

"So, Beau. Do you have any good recommendations for where to stop? I could eat just about anything right now." The satyr said as she wrapped her free arm around her stomach.

"I'm trying to think; I've not had a chance to go eat out anywhere recently." He replied as he looked around for any cafes or restaurants they could go to.

The blonde glanced to her side and immediately spotted somewhere to go. "Hey, why don't we try that place?" She asked as she came to a stop and pointed at the restaurant in question, causing her host to come to a halt as well.

He looked towards where she was pointing, though he was filled with dread as he recognised the place. It was the restaurant he used to work at, and he knew without a doubt that he would rather be anywhere else apart from here right about now. What if his old co-workers saw him? Hell, what if Debera saw him? He'd rather not ruin his day out with Cerys by getting caught and chewed out by his old boss. He had to get them out of here fast.

"Oh, I haven't heard good things about that place." He answered as he tried to drag her away from the place. "I'm sure there's somewhere better just around the-"

"Hold on, Beau." She said as she stopped him in his tracks and started dragging him towards the restaurant. "If you haven't been before, I don't see any harm and trying the place out at least once."

"Trust me, I know somewhere close by which is great. I want you to have the best first impression you can possibly have." He protested as he struggled to pull her away from his old workplace.

"But I really want to go, I'm starving here." She argued as she tugged on his arm harder.

The pair were stuck in a strange game of tug-of-war as both sides struggled to get what they wanted, though unfortunately for Callum it was to be short-lived as they were interrupted.

"I can't believe you have the gall to show up here after what you did!" A woman shouted at them in a disgusted tone.

The host froze in horror as he recognised the woman in question and he slowly turned to face her. The woman stood in front of them had pale skin, pitch black hair tied up in a bun and emerald green eyes staring at him disapprovingly behind a pair of black-framed glasses. She was wearing a short-sleeved white button-up shirt and a black bodycon skirt, as well as a pair of black high-heel shoes.

It was his old boss, Debera Williams.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" He cursed to himself under his breath at his bad luck.

"Well, Callum. What the hell are you doing here?" Debera asked in a harsh tone as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "I thought I told you never to show your sleazy face around here ever again."

Callum inwardly cringed to himself at the way she was acting while Cerys just looked at the woman with a look of confusion on her face. Despite the awkward situation presented to him, he straightened himself out and gave her his friendliest smile. "Hey, Debera. Fancy seeing you here." He replied to her as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"So, I take it you two know each other?" Cerys asked as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"…Yeah, we used to work together…" The host answered hesitantly.

"You still haven't answered my question." The raven-haired woman spoke up in an irate tone.

*Sigh* "Look, my homestay and I were just trying to find somewhere to eat and she wanted to give this place a try."

Debera just stared at him for a moment before she let out an uproar of laughter. "Oh my God, you're actually a host for the exchange program?! You?!" She asked in a mocking tone as she struggled to keep her laughter under control. It had started to draw the attention of the people eating at the restaurant and several passers-by.

"And what's so funny about that?" Callum asked in an annoyed tone.

Her laughter started to die down as she looked at him with what looked like a sinister grin. "I'm honestly surprised they let a pervert like yourself onto the program. Hell, I'd be surprised if you haven't already tried to molest the poor girl that's with you."

Cerys was starting to get irate with the woman over how she was treating her host and decided to step in. "Excuse me, but I'll have you know that he's been an absolute gentleman during my time under his care." She rebutted at the human's claim.

Debera was now focusing her attention towards the satyr that was standing up for him. "Oh, and I take it you're his new hussy then?" She asked in a bitchy tone.

"Excuse me?!" She yelled, shocked by her accusation.

"Don't play innocent, I've heard the rumours." She replied as her voice dripped with venom. "All you monster girls care about is finding some helpless guy's shaft to ride on and acting like some whore-house bitch."

Cerys' eyes shot wide open at her comment. She was immediately reminded of that horrible incident from when she was younger. That group of satyr men that cornered her on her way home and did all those terrible things to her. She felt like she wanted to curl up and die every time she remembered that horrid memory.

"…Sh-Shut up… You have no idea what I'm like, or what I've been through…" She stuttered as she was now on the verge of tears.

Callum realised what she was on about, and he could now understand the pain she went through from her sudden change in mood. No one should ever be reminded of something so horrible and it angered him to no end that someone like Debera could be so callous to anyone, let alone his homestay.

"What's the matter, did I hurt your whore feelings?" The raven-haired woman mocked without a care in the world. "Sorry, but I don't have the time to pity furry, hormonal little slu-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Callum had yelled louder than he had ever done in his life before to bring an end to his old boss' cascade of insults towards Cerys. Debera was stunned into silence, as was Cerys who wasn't expecting such an outburst from him. Even the mutterings from the crowd that formed had ceased for the time being.

With her attention now firmly on him, he stepped in between her and his homestay and gave her the most hostile glare he could muster. "You can say all you like about me because I honestly don't give a flying fuck what you think of me. But I will not tolerate you verbally abusing my homestay just because you have a problem with me. If you have a problem with her, then you will have to answer to me." He told her as he struggled to contain the rage that was welling up inside of him.

The woman just stood there shaking in her shoes as she struggled to keep eye contact with him. "…I-I-I don't need to hear this from a lowlife like-"

"Debera," He interrupted her. "I knew you were a bitch, but I didn't realise that you were a racist on top of that."

Debera was shocked by his sudden accusation. "…W-W-What? N-N-N-No, I'm not-"

"Can it, I don't care anymore." He told her sternly as he stepped back and cut their argument short. He then turned his attention back to his homestay and gave her a warm smile. "Hey, Ceri. Are you alright there?" He asked in a caring tone.

The satyr couldn't help but stare in awe of him after what he'd done for her, but she soon composed herself and return a warm smile. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine for now." She said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Good." He then held out his hand to her. "Come on, let's go somewhere a little less crowded."

She didn't say anything in response as she took a hold of his hand. With that they made their way through the crowd and quickly made their leave, leaving Debera still quaking in her shoes as a fair number of people now gave her judging gazes. Just like she did to Callum, she now felt isolated by her supposed misdemeanour.

Now free of the commotion, Callum hurried his pace as to get as far from that restaurant as possible. Cerys was struggling to keep up with his quickened pace and felt the need to speak up.

"Hey, Beau. What's the rush all of a sudden?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Honestly, I just want to get home after all that…" He replied without looking back at her. "…I'm sorry about ruining our-"

"Just hold up a second!" She shouted at him.

He stopped suddenly at her outburst and turned to face her. Before he could react, she let go of his hand and pressed herself against him, now with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder and pressed her cheek to his. She then let a few tears trickle from her eyes as she smiled to herself and tightened her grip on him. Callum was surprised by the sudden affection, though he soon calmed himself down as he wrapped his arms around her into a comforting hug.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked in a caring tone.

"…Nothing. It's just…" She trailed off for a moment as she began to nuzzle his cheek. "Thanks for standing up for me back there. That was really sweet of you."

The host just smiled to himself as he raised a hand to stroke the back of her head. "It's alright, but I'm glad you stood up for me too. It made me happy."

"Good," She started as her tone became sultry. "but I will admit watching you stand your ground like that was pretty hot." She teased before she nipped at his earlobe sensually.

Callum's cheeks went bright red at the act. "Hey, not while we're out in public!" He scolded her in a hushed tone.

She giggled to herself as she pulled away from him. "I'm only teasing," She replied before giving him a seductive look. "though I'm safe in assuming that it's alright to do it when it's just the two of us home alone?"

The human just shook his head in disbelief with a smile still on his face. "Glad to see you're in a good mood again."

"Oh, trust me. You always seem to put me in a good mood, Beau." She teased once more as she winked at him.

"Seriously, what am I going to do with you?" He chided her playfully, which earned him a giggle from the satyr. "Anyway, I just came up with a great idea. I know this bowling alley we can go to that serves up some great burgers, so we can go there if you want."

Cerys just gave him a quizzical look. "The hell is bowling?"

"Wait, you've never been bowling?"

She just shook her head at him.

The host mused to himself for a moment as he tried to come up with a simple explanation for his homestay. "It's a game where people throw a heavy ball at wooden pins to try and score the most points."

"Sounds pretty dangerous." She quipped at him.

"Trust me, us humans have the game down to a fine art." He boasted as he started leading the way. "I might treat you to something if you manage to beat me."

That immediately caught Cerys' attention as she smirked back at him. "I'll hold you to that." She replied as she ran up to his side and held his hand once more.

Callum might've just imagined it, but he had a bad feeling that he would soon come to regret his choice of words.

* * *

It was nearly evening and the pair had enjoyed their day out for the most part, though the host had to admit it was a tiring day for him, both physically and mentally. They had just arrived back home and got inside, with Callum's face pulled into a despondent look, while Cerys had a smug look on hers.

"Ceri, you sure you haven't been bowling before?" He asked her in an annoyed tone.

The satyr merely gave him her most innocent smile. "Well, it's the first time I've played the human version of the game, but us satyrs have something similar. I probably should've mentioned that sooner."

The host just sighed to himself in a defeated tone. "I still can't believe how many strikes you managed to get."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." He added as she smirked at him deviously. "Which reminds me, you owe me a treat for kicking your ass so hard." She said as she stood right in front of him.

The human could only imagine what his homestay would want from him, but he did make a promise to her, so he just decided to suck it up and get it over with. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Close your eyes for me."

"…Okay…" He was bemused by her request, but he did comply as his eyelids snapped shut. "Just don't do anything weird-"

He was cut off as he felt Cerys press her chest against his, soon followed by her lips pressing against his cheek. His eyes shot wide open and his cheeks went bright red at the sudden affection he was receiving from her. He was well aware that he stood up for her earlier, but did that really warrant a kiss from her? He was just glad that Amanda wasn't around to see this.

The blonde soon removed her lips from his cheek as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck with a sweet smile on her face. "Thanks for the date today, Beau. I really enjoyed myself."

Callum just stood there in silence for a moment as he let his homestay enjoy the moment of closeness between them. "…It's no problem, I had a great time too…" He finally replied as he tried to keep his cool.

Eventually, Cerys stepped back from him, her lips now pulling into a smirk. "Good to hear. Anyway, I'm going to take a quick shower then get started on dinner. I found this recipe for Spaghetti Bolognese that I want to try out."

The host just smiled back at her. "Sure, that sounds great. Just let me know if you need a hand."

"Will do." She replied with a wink before she started making her way upstairs. "I'll see you in a bit." She added with a wave of a hand.

"See you in a bit." He responded as he returned the gesture.

Now left with his own thoughts, he couldn't help but think upon how his new homestay was acting towards him. It had only been a day, but they were already very comfortable around each other and he certainly didn't mind the physical attention he was getting from her. Though he had to remember he'd be in big trouble if either Amanda or someone from the ICEP caught them with their pants down, both figuratively and literally.

Callum smacked some sense into himself as he patted his cheeks lightly. _"Get it together, you can't afford to screw up now. You have to let her know where she stands."_ He thought to himself, but he couldn't deny that he liked his homestay.

Maybe if it wasn't for those stupid exchange laws, this whole situation would be a lot simpler for the two of them.


	4. Grocery store encounters

It had ended up being an interesting first week for both Callum and Cerys. The pair had managed to learn a great deal about each other and they'd gotten rather close in that time too, especially in regards to physical intimacy. Though they weren't a couple, the certainly acted like newlyweds, though for obvious reasons they couldn't engage in any sexual activities or anything beyond cuddling for the most part. But despite that, they had gotten very comfortable around each other.

Callum had adapted to being a host quite well, and his short time living alone before that had helped make him rather adept at doing housework. Without a proper job he had plenty of time to keep the house spick and span, and even with Cerys' help he was now quite the hand in the kitchen, though the satyr had put it upon herself to be in charge of that certain domain. He was slowly getting better but the human still had some way to go before he could handle cooking by himself.

Amanda came for her weekly visit to check up on the pair and was happy to see that Callum and Cerys were getting along really well, though she had concerns that they were getting on a little too well for her liking. Whilst the satyr was busy getting breakfast ready, she had managed to single out the host and they were discussing in the dining room.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you and Cerys are getting along just fine," The redhead commented before taking a sip of her coffee. "though I want to make sure that the two of you are sticking to the guidelines of the exchange program and not engaging in any illicit activities." She added with a slight edge to her voice.

Callum was understandably worried by her comment. Sure, he and Cerys haven't had sex at all, though he was worried that his old friend could misconstrue his and his homestay's closeness as being too intimate for the government's liking, not to mention the few close calls he and the satyr have had so far. "Trust me, Am, Cerys and I are following the guidelines, but you're more than aware of how clingy she can be at times." The host tried to defend himself as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"True, but I'm more than aware of how susceptible you are to women's advances, Callie," Amanda replied with a slight hint of annoyance in her tone.

The host just let out a nervous laugh in response. "Fair point, but I assure you that Cerys and I haven't done anything illegal."

"He's right you know." The satyr spoke up as she came into the dining room with three plates in hand, one of which were balanced on one of her arms like a waiter would do, all of which had a generous helping of bacon, waffles and scrambled eggs on them. "If Beau had fucked my brains out already then I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut about it." She said in a teasing tone as she set the plates onto the table.

The government agent quirked an eyebrow at her. "Beau?"

"I think it's a cute nickname," Cerys replied as she took a seat next to her host and rested her head against his shoulder. "don't you think so, Beau?" She asked him as she looked up at him with seductive eyes.

"I don't mind, Ceri, but don't you think you might give people the wrong idea, especially when you get close like this?"

"Who said anything about giving the wrong idea?" She said as her cheeks blushed red.

Amanda made an audible cough to get the pairs' attention. "It is exactly behaviour like this that has me worried about this whole situation. If it were anyone but me, the ICEP would have to re-evaluate your positions in the exchange program."

The satyr just smirked back at her as she wrapped her arms around her host's torso. "But he's just so sexy, it's hard not to get excited. Maybe you're just jealous that I get to have all the fun with him." She said in a teasing tone.

The redhead's face went bright red at her accusation. "I-I-I assure you that I do not feel that way towards Mr Spencer!" She retorted in a panic, desperate to dispute what the homestay was suggesting.

Callum sighed to himself. "Ceri, quit teasing Agent Finn already." He said as he prodded a finger against her cheek hard.

Cerys giggled to herself as she separated herself from him. "I'm only kidding. Seriously though, you two are so easy to tease that it's kind of cute."

Both humans groaned in annoyance, much to the homestay's delight.

"Anyway, dig in. Don't want to let your breakfast get cold." She said before she dug into her food.

They did as she requested and started eating breakfast, and both were impressed by it. "Mmm, I keep forgetting how good of a cook you are, Cerys." The government agent commented.

"Yeah, you always do a good job." The host added.

The homestay just blushed at the statement. "Thanks, but I'm sorry that it's such a meagre meal. We didn't have a lot left in either the fridge or the pantry."

"It's alright, I was planning on getting groceries today anyway," Callum said as he glanced back at his homestay. "you're more than welcome to tag along if you want."

"Oh, I'm definitely up for it, Beau," Cerys replied with a smirk on her face. "there are so many recipes I want to try out, I just can't wait."

"Just remember that despite the program covering for your food expenses, we'll only do so to a reasonable extent, so try not to go overboard," Amanda interjected.

"Yeah, still need to get used to this whole budgeting thing." The young man added.

The satyr let out a groan as she pouted to herself. "…Fine, but I still get to choose what we get though, someone has to make sure you eat right…"

The humans merely smiled at each other over the way Cerys was acting. As good as her intentions were, she could still be rather demanding of times.

* * *

Later on, Callum and Cerys found themselves in the local grocery store. It wasn't as grand as some of the bigger chains but they still had many options available to them, especially now with imports from liminal nations. As the human pushed the shopping cart along, his homestay had the task of picking up ingredients of her choosing. He noticed that she had a huge smile on her face as she did so, almost acting like a kid in a candy store.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before, Ceri." The host commented with a smile of his own.

"How can I not be? They practically have everything here." Cerys answered as she grinned back at him. "At this rate, we'll be able to plan out our meals for the next month or so."

"Christ, you sound like my mom right now."

"Well, I know you're my host but someone has to look after you." The satyr replied as she gave him a cheeky wink.

"And I appreciate your concern, but just remember that I'm the one who's supposed to be looking after you." He told her as he smirked back at her. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Oh, and I suppose you have some ideas on how best to occupy my attention?" She teased, now giving her host a seductive look.

Callum just shook his head at her, though his smirk was still evident on his face as he did so. "You are persistent."

"You know you love it, Beau." The homestay replied before she moved to his side and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before anyone could notice. She left his side once more and looked at the shopping list they had with them. "Okay, we've got most of the stuff we need. Just need to pick up some fresh salmon for dinner later and we should be good."

As the pair started to make their way to where the fishmonger was, the host pondered to himself on his relationship with the young satyr. They had certainly gotten close, but if it wasn't for the stupid 'No Touchy' rule put in place by the government, maybe he could see himself and Cerys being more than just host and homestay. He wasn't sure if it was just sexual attraction, or maybe it could be something more than that.

" _Maybe, just maybe…"_ He thought to himself as his cheeks went bright red.

As he was lost in thought a pair of hands had come up from behind him and covered his eyes. He was surprised at first but he only knew one person that would do that to him. With a smile on his face, he raised his right hand and tapped the back of the person's right hand three times in quick succession. The person in question removed their hands from his face and Callum turned around to face the culprit. Standing in front of him was a human girl that looked around sixteen or seventeen with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes, standing only about three inches shorter than he was. She had a slender figure and not much in the way of curves but she certainly was a cutie in anyone's eyes. She was wearing a white summer dress, as well as a pair of tanned sandals and a pair of red-framed sunglasses on her head. The girl was just giving in a warm smile as her cheeks began to go a light shade of pink.

Without uttering a single word Callum spread his arms open and the girl wasted no time as she pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she started nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"Enjoying yourself there, Beau?" Cerys spoke up from right behind him.

The host flinched and looked behind him to see a smirk on her face, though much to the satyr's surprise the girl in her host's arms didn't seem to react to her intrusion at all, only looking up at him in confusion.

Callum stepped away from the teen and furrowed his eyebrows at his homestay. "This isn't what it looks like. This is my sister, Stacie." He told her as he gestured his hand towards his sister, who was now looking at the blonde with curiosity in her eyes.

Cerys looked back at the girl and gave her a friendly smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Stacie." She said as she extended a hand towards the younger human. "I'm Cerys, your brother's homestay."

Stacie looked back at her brother with an annoyed look on her face and tugged on his sleeve hard to get his attention before showing him a series of hand gestures, much to the confusion of the homestay.

The host tried to give her an apologetic look in return as he started showing hand gestures to her in return.

"Um, what are you two doing?" The satyr asked as she struggled to comprehend what the two humans were doing. "Is this some weird human ritual thing?"

Callum looked back at her to try to explain the situation to his homestay. "We're using Sign language. You see my sister has been deaf for her whole life and this is the most practical way to communicate with her." He told her as he continued to make hand gestures, presumably to make his sister aware of what he was saying to Cerys. He then made even more hand gestures towards his sister before gesturing a hand towards the satyr.

Stacie eventually looked back at Cerys and gave her a friendly smile as she waved at her. She then started making hand gestures towards her.

"She said it's nice to meet you too," Callum explained.

Cerys looked back at the younger human and gave her a friendly smile in return as she waved a hand at her. She then returned her attention to her host. "Anyway, what was she getting mad at you for?"

"Oh, she was annoyed that I didn't tell you that she was deaf sooner."

While the pair were talking, Stacie opened up her handbag and pulled out a pen and a notepad. She then started writing something on it before she went over to the satyr and handed the notepad and pen to her. Cerys was confused at first before she read what the younger human had written.

 **Sorry about my brother, he can be pretty dense at times. Anyway, if you want to talk, we can use this to communicate. Also, try and get Callum to teach you Sign language at some point, it'll be easier in the long run.**

The satyr looked back up at Stacie to see a bright smile on her face. Cerys snickered to herself before she wrote something on the notepad and handed it and the pen back to the girl.

 **It's okay, I'm sure I can whip Beau into shape, and I'll get him to teach me. I'd love to find out about any secret your brother might be hiding, and I'm sure you've got some stories about him that I'd love to hear. ;D**

Stacie giggled to herself for a moment, much to the homestay's delight. Callum just eyed the satyr suspiciously.

"I hope you aren't trying to corrupt my little sister, Ceri."

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." She replied in a sultry tone as she gave him a wink.

The host just shook his head before he returned his focus on his sister. **Aren't Mom and Dad with you?** He signed to her.

 **It's just me and Mom right now. Dad's still working his shift at the airport.** She replied.

Just then a middle-aged woman that looked like an older version of Stacie came around the corner of the aisle with a shopping cart in hand. She was wearing a green blouse, blue jeans and a pair of brown ankle boots. The woman looked towards where the group were and smiled at the young man in particular.

"Ah, Callum. That explains why Stacie was in such a rush."

The host immediately looked back at her and returned a smile. "Oh, hey Mom. Should've known you'd be nearby." He said as Stacie looked over to where he was looking.

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on your sister." She replied while also signing what she said. She then focused on her daughter and gave her a smirk. **I know you haven't seen your brother for a while, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't vanish on me like that.**

 **I didn't go that far, plus I could've just texted you…** Stacie responded with a pout on her face.

 **Even so, it's no excuse to go running off without me.** The older woman lectured her daughter whilst giving her a stern look. She then focused her attention on her son's homestay. "And you must be Cerys. It's nice to meet you finally." She said in a friendly tone.

"Hey, Mrs Spencer, it's nice to meet you too. Beau's told me a lot of great things about you." The satyr replied with a wide grin.

"Oh, please dear, call me Audrey. Mrs Spencer is my mother-in-law." She corrected in a jovial tone. She then returned her focus onto her son. "And she already has a pet name for you. Aren't you two going a little too fast?" She jested, much to her son's dismay.

Callum groaned to himself at what his mother was implying. "Mom, it's not like that. Ceri and I have only known each other for a little over a week."

"Oh, sure it isn't." She teased as she tried to suppress a giggle.

 **You like her.** Stacie added with a smirk on her face.

The host's face went red as he gave his sister an annoyed look. **Don't you start…**

"Don't be so shy about it, Beau." Cerys cut in a sultry tone as she leaned against his shoulder. "There's no point trying to hide how you feel."

*Sigh* "Are you trying to get me arrested?"

"You know you love it." She replied as she playfully poked his cheek.

While this was happening, Audrey was giggling to herself at how the pair were acting. "Alright, I think it's time we left you two lovebirds to get on with your day. Just make sure you come by and visit sometime. As you can see, Stacie has been missing you since you moved out."

 **Yeah, I miss having you around all the time…** Stacie added with a downcast look on her face.

Callum gave his sister a warm smile before he stood next to her and patted her head gently. Stacie smiled to herself and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of her hair being gently rustled by her brother. After a moment he removed his hand as his sister locked eyes with him once more.

 **Don't worry, I'll make the effort to come down more often, and I'll also make sure to bring Cerys with me next time I'm over.** He said as he quickly glanced over at his homestay.

 **Good, because I won't forgive you if you don't.** She replied with a smirk crossing her lips. She then made her way to the satyr and pulled out her notepad again to write a message on it before showing it to her. **Hey, Cerys? Do you mind coming to visit us when my brother next goes? I'd like to talk to you more.**

Cerys smiled back at her before she took the pad and wrote her reply. **I would love to xxx**

A bright smile crossed the young teen's face before she pulled her into a hug, which the homestay happily reciprocated. After a moment Audrey moved up to Stacie's side and tapped her shoulder to get her attention, at which point her daughter looked back and separated herself from Cerys.

 **Come on, Stacie. We still need to go see Grandma and Grandpa after this.**

Stacie just looked back at her mother with a pout on her face before nodding in resignation.

Audrey nodded back before she turned her attention towards her son and his homestay. "Sorry we couldn't talk for longer, but you know what your grandmother is like if we keep her waiting too long." She told him in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. I'll make sure to visit soon."

"Make sure you do." She replied before she walked over to him and hugged him. "Now, be good and take good care of Cerys, you hear?"

"The ICEP already makes sure I do." He complained, but he returned the hug regardless.

"Good to know." She said as she let go of him and started making her way back to the shopping cart. "We'll see you two soon, take care." She added as she made her leave with her daughter while waving her hand.

Stacie also waved her hand frantically with a bright smile on her face as she followed her mother.

"Yeah, see you soon, Mom."

"Take care," Cerys added as she waved the pair off with a warm smile on her face. Now with Callum's family gone, she went to lean against him again as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Seriously, your sister is just the cutest little thing."

"At first glance maybe, but she can have quite the attitude when she wants to." He replied as he glanced down at her. "Anyway, what have I told you about being too clingy in public."

The homestay giggled to herself as she stepped away from it. "Sorry, I just can't help myself around you, Beau. Guess I can make up for the lack of physical contact when we get home." She said to him in a suggestive tone.

The host shook his head to himself once more as he started pushing the shopping cart down one of the isles with the satyr in tow. "Come on, we might as well get the shopping out of the way. I'm getting tired of people staring at us like we've committed a crime."

"Oh, that eager to get home already?" Cerys asked in a sultry tone.

"Cerys!" He shouted in annoyance.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at his reaction. She just enjoyed teasing her host way too much to miss out on it, though it was starting to grate on Callum a little too much for one day at least.

* * *

Not too long after they had lined up at the check-out so they could purchase their things and make a move on getting home, though the satyr was amazed by just how busy it was. "Wow, this place makes the markets back home look like a joke." She commented.

"Well, it is called a supermarket for a reason, Ceri." The host answered as he started putting items on the conveyor belt to be scanned. "Human technology can be so awesome at times; you sometimes take it for granted."

"Maybe, but I think you humans rely on technology a little too much sometimes. I mean imagine what would happen to your species if all of it stopped working suddenly."

Callum had to stop and think for a moment at her comment. If what she said were to happen, humanity would go downhill pretty fast. He also realised how reliant he was on things like his smartphone and laptop, for example, he literally couldn't imagine life without either at this point.

"…Yeah, no comment on that nightmarish scenario, thank you very much." He replied with a look of dread on his face.

Cerys giggled to herself at his reply. "Oh, quit worrying so much, it wouldn't be so bad if it happened. But just think about it, if nothing else at least you'd have me around to keep you from getting bored." She said in a suggestive tone.

*Sigh* "For the last time, Ceri. Can you please stop insinuating that you and I are-?"

"Hey, Cal. Long-time no see." The cashier at the till interjected.

The human and satyr pair looked back at where the cashier was seated to find a stunning elder devil woman staring at them with a smirk on her lips. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were a deep purple with black sclera and slit pupils. Her hair was also a deep purple which was tied into a long braid down her back with purple horns protruding from the sides of her head, which curled along the crown of her head with the tips of the horns pointing out to the sides at the ends at a sharp angle. She also had large purple bat-like wings protruding from her back as well as a long slender purple spade-tipped tail which protruded from just above her perky rump. She was wearing the store uniform, which wasn't all too flattering considering her curvaceous form, though the exposed cleavage caused by her large breasts was certainly a sight to behold.

"Oh, hey there, Phae," Callum replied to the elder devil. "guess it has been a while." He added with a light chuckle.

"And why did you keep me waiting so long?" She teased in a sultry tone as she repositioned herself to show more of her cleavage. "You know how much I enjoy our chats."

"Oh, what's this, Beau? Have you been hiding a mistress this whole time?" Cerys butted in with a teasing tone of voice.

The human groaned to himself at their teasing. "It's not like that. This is Phaedra, we met a while back when she started working here." He told his homestay as he gestured a hand towards the elder devil.

Phaedra raised a hand and waved at the satyr with a friendly smile. "Phaedra Lucifer, it's a pleasure."

Cerys smiled back as she held up a peace sign with her hand. "Cerys Spring, likewise."

The elder devil nodded in response before she returned her attention to the human of the group. "Cal, if you guys aren't busy, do you mind meeting up with me at the back of the store in a bit? I'll be on my break soon and I want us to catch up." She asked politely.

"Oh, sure. Cerys and I haven't got much planned today anyway," He replied before turning his attention towards his homestay. "if it's okay with you, Ceri."

"I don't mind, it sounds like fun." The satyr replied with a warm smile on her face.

"Awesome," The elder devil interjected. "I'll get you guys sorted then we can meet up around back."

"Sounds like a plan." The human responded.

With that they got all their shopping purchased and bagged up in a flash, and it didn't take the host and homestay long to load up their shopping in the pick-up truck the ICEP provided them with, though Callum was confused as to why he was given a pick-up instead of a normal car. Sure, it was a five-seater but he didn't see the point in having such a large backspace. Still, he couldn't complain about getting a free loan vehicle, which Amanda joked about it being his 'company car' during his time working as a host for the ICEP. With that, they packed their shopping away and quickly met up with Phaedra at the back of the store where they found her leaning against a wall with a lit cigarette in her hand. The trio were soon deep in conversation as the human was now standing right next to the elder devil, who took the opportunity to lean against him and rest her head on his shoulder as she took puffs from her cigarette, whilst Cerys was stood right on the other side of him, occasionally brushing up against him.

"So, you're a host now. Can't blame you with all the 'incentives' the government are offering." Phaedra said to him in a sultry tone as she gave him her sexiest stare.

"Yeah, he has more incentives than he realises," Cerys added before she leaned up against him to whisper into his ear. "don't you, Beau?"

Callum's whole face went bright red at their seductive teasing, which earnt a giggle from his homestay and a smug look from the elder devil. "All joking aside, it is pretty impressive what they're willing to offer you for signing up. The ICEP must be desperate for more hosts when you think about it." He replied as he did his best to keep his cool, despite the two extremely attractive liminals on either side of him.

"So, tell me, Cal. How far have you and Ceri gone anyway?" Phaedra asked him as she wrapped her free arm around his own and pulled it into her cleavage. "You two must've gotten to second base at the very least." She added with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we haven't done anything of the like, not through Ceri's like of trying though." The human answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You should see him at home." The satyr interjected. "He gets worked up just by me shaking my butt at him." She continued as a smirk also crossed her lips.

*Sigh* "She's persistent and determined if nothing else." Callum added with a slight huff.

"And so, she should be. You are quite the looker if I have to be honest." The elder devil said as she playfully prodded a finger against his cheek.

"Yeah, you're a cutie, Beau. I could just eat you all up." Cerys added in a suggestive tone as she pressed her chest against his side and rubbed a hand up against his chest.

"…You know, I'm starting to feel a little ganged up on here…"

His homestay giggled to herself before she wrapped her arms around his chest and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Oh, come on, Beau. You know you love it." She replied with a warm smile on her face.

Phaedra smirked to herself before she took another puff from her cigarette. "I quite agree. Considering Ceri and the company you keep, you seem to have a thing for 'horny' women."

The host couldn't help but groan to himself at her awful pun. "I think I've been interrogated enough for one day. Anyway, Phae, how are things going with your host lately?"

The elder devil took a long puff from her cigarette before she let out a long sigh, letting the smoke waft out of her mouth in the process. "Honestly, he's still kind of an ass, but at least he hasn't dared to try anything on with me." She said with a solemn look on her face. "I just wish I could have someone like you as a host."

"Can't say I'm surprised he hasn't risked trying anything." Cerys interrupted as she glanced at the demonic liminal. "I've heard that elder devils are pretty badass."

Phaedra stepped away from them before she turned to face the pair once more. She then raised her free hand with her palm open and facing up. After a moment, arcs of demonic energy sparked across her arm and coalesced into an orb of pure crimson energy floating just above her palm. She then smirked at them as she let the crimson orb orbit around her.

"I suppose this is what you meant when you said 'Badass'?" She said as her face took on a smug look.

The pair couldn't help but stare in awe at what she had just performed. This was the first time either of them had seen anyone perform true magic. "Okay, colour me impressed," Callum spoke as his eyes were focused on the orb orbiting around Phaedra.

"I'll say, it looks like it could do some real damage," Cerys added as she also kept track of the orb.

Satisfied with their reactions, Phaedra opened the palm of her hand once more as the orb returned to it, and then in an instant, the energy dissipated and coursed back into her. "That's just a simple party trick compared to what my Chaos magic is capable of."

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a rat scurrying around one of the trash containers nearby, trying it's best to get into one of the bags left out. With a look of annoyance, she stuck out her index and middle fingers of her free hand together and pointed them towards the rat as chaotic energy coalesced around them. In almost an instant, a small bolt of chaos energy fired from her fingers and struck the ground near the rat, blasting a small hole in the concrete floor. This was enough to startle the rodent as it scampered off for its life into some bushes nearby.

*Sigh* "Damned rodents." The elder devil complained to herself as she casually made her way back to the pair and leaned against the wall right next to Callum once more. "I swear I'll blast that thing to smithereens one of these days."

"Kind of surprised you missed your shot right now," Cerys commented.

"It was a warning shot. I'm not exactly in the mood to clean up rat guts right now."

The human of the group had a worried look on his face as he glanced at the elder devil. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, Phae."

Phaedra looked back at him with a smirk on her face as she gently wrapped her tail around his leg. "No need for you to worry, I'd never get mad at you." She replied with a wink.

With that, she untangled herself from him and finished her cigarette and flicked it into the air. She extended her two fingers once more and fired a small chaos bolt at the cigarette butt, vaporizing it into ash.

"Okay, now you're just showing off." The satyr said as she locked eyes with the elder devil.

"I aim to please." She replied with a wink, earning a groan from Cerys at the terrible pun. "Anyway, I should get back to work before my supervisor starts bitching at me again."

"Yeah, we should get going too," Callum said as he and his homestay moved from the wall and were about to leave. "Don't want to let the frozen goods thaw out."

"Hold it," Phaedra said as she crossed her arms under her breasts and locked eyes with the human. "you know the drill, Cal. I want my goodbye hug." She said to him with a smirk on her lips.

The host sighed to himself as he started making his way back to her. "Alright, but no funny business."

She gave him a warm smile as she moved up to him and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He soon wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently as she pressed herself into him as much as she could. She then let a smirk cross her lips as she slid her tail around his waist and started slipping the spade-tip under his jeans and briefs to caress his bare buttocks, though the human was less than pleased at the sudden sensation.

"Hey, watch where you put that tail!" He protested in an embarrassed tone.

The elder devil laughed to herself as she extracted her tail from his underpants and tightened her hold on him. "But you're just too much fun to tease though." She replied in a teasing tone as she wrapped her tail around his waist for now.

The pair stayed like this for some time as Callum's face was getting redder by the second. Not long after Phaedra separated herself from his with some reluctance and a slight sense of relief from the human.

"That should do for now, but don't forget to come over and visit when you can, you hear?" She asked him with a smirk on her lips.

"Sure thing, need to do a weekly shop anyway."

"Good," She replied as she started making her way to the back entrance of the store. "I'll see you two later, and don't be a stranger." She added with a wave and a wink.

"Yeah, see you soon, Phae," Callum responded with a wave of his hand.

"Later, Phae," Cerys added as she did the same.

With the elder devil now gone the host and homestay started to make their way back to their car, though not before the satyr could wrap her arms around his own and pressed it in between her cleavage. "Well, that was fun. Maybe we should invite her over sometime."

"That is if her host lets her." He replied as he looked down at where his arm was being held. "And what have I told you about getting intimate in public."

"Oh, trust me, Beau. You'll know when I'm getting intimate." She answered in a seductive tone before moving closer to whisper in his ear. "And seeing that Phae was all over you just now, I feel like I'm owed a cuddling session when we get back home."

"Not that you need an excuse to do it anyway." He said as he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

She giggled to herself before winking at him. "You know it."

Callum just shook his head at her teasing before they separated and got into the pick-up truck, and they were soon on their way back home after a particularly exhausting shopping trip for the host. It seemed that even the most mundane of activities was going to be somewhat interesting with Cerys around.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone. I know, it's been nearly three months since my last update and I apologise for that.**

 **In regards to one of the new characters I've introduced this chapter, Stacie, I've been wanting to try my hand at writing a deaf character, which has introduced some interesting challenges. I will mention though that anytime she's around, presume that someone, more than likely Callum himself will be translating for her as it'll be a little tedious to have someone else saying what she's trying to say, plus, whenever anyone is using Sign language I'll be writing their lines in bold. Hopefully, it works out the way I want it to.**

 **As for Phaedra, she'll be a bit of a linking point with this story and MON Squad Bravo, seeing I plan on having her being a member of House Lucifer, which will be one of the major houses in the Demonic Realms, as expect some cross-overs at some point in both stories, even if they're only minor events.**

 **Anyway, feel free to leave a follow or favourite if you've enjoyed the story so far and don't forget to drop a review or any suggestions you might have.**

 **Thank you very much for reading my story and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Story update

**Hey everyone.**

 **I know that I haven't updated the story in forever, and I said in my other story that I had lost motivation to write for this at the time, but with all the free time I've had thanks to a 'certain something' which will not be mentioned (seriously, everyone has enough to worry about without something so life-changing), as well as leaving MON – Squad Bravo in a good enough place to take a short break from it, I'd like to announce that I'll be updating this story within the next few weeks (provided that I don't get horribly distracted like I always do).**

 **Like with a lot of MonMusu stories on this site, I think I'll be introducing Idaho state's own MON Squad! And yes, I know I'm already doing a story focused mainly on MON (I seriously think I have an obsession with MON at this point), I like having a broad scope of characters in my story, and a MonMusu story without a MON squad just feels weird to me, so in the next chapter, I'll be introducing you all to Squad Delta!**

 **Also, I took the liberty of making a few adjustments to Cerys' debut chapter as with how I had initially had Amanda explain her circumstances as some of our lovely readers weren't happy with how the government agent had presented her, making her sounding a lot more slutty and twisted than I wanted her to be, and looking back on it I regret my choice of words back then. The changes are minor, but I hope this puts our favouring cheeky little satyr in a more positive light.**

 **With that out of the way, sorry again for the ridiculously long wait, I'll be starting work on the new chapter as of posting this update and I hope you look forwards to it.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
